


Приятна дорога

by PaperDude



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Катра смогла определиться в своих чувствах к Адоре, но очень не вовремя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> на фикбуке (если надо) https://ficbook.net/readfic/7809646/19835407#part_content
> 
> для этого фика у меня уже есть полный начерк, ребятки, и он довольно печальный. так что готовтесь) 
> 
> модерн ау, в которой конфликтом выступают не идеологии враждующих империй, а упрямые тараканы в головах девчонок. 
> 
> новыми персонажами тут будут только родители главных героинь, а все остальные нам уже попадались. 
> 
> вопщем как-то так. делитесь своими впечатлениями в комментах!)  
> 

Катре было шестнадцать, когда она решила переехать во Флориду и трудоустроиться на креветочной ферме. Такое решение казалось вполне логичным. Она хотела закончить школу, но ей удалось завалить больше половины основных школьных предметов, и в итоге она застряла на стыке между «первокурсница-второкурсница» старшей школы в Огайо, которой нигде не было места. Впрочем, ничего нового.

У неё была девушка, что пугало Катру, но также вынуждало гордиться собой. Она была младше Катры на три месяца, а также конченная на голову. Её звали Энтрапта, и она была очень привлекательной, и очень пылкой, что частично было связано с её любовью к электротехнике и пиротехнике. И если бы не её любовь к поджогам, как и весь инцидент с арестом Катры после того, как Энтрапте удалось поджечь торговый киоск на территории школьного стадиона, Катра может быть согласилась бы остаться ради неё в школе. Но арест в какой-то степени подорвал ей жизнь, и теперь при каждом взгляде на Энтрапту Катра видела очень мультяшную девушку-сатану с красными рожками и хвостом, спрашивающую, что не так, когда Катра не хотела гулять с ней. 

— И что ты будешь делать на креветочной ферме? — спросила Энтрапта, когда Катра рассказала ей о своём плане. Они зависали в комнате Катры, хотя школьный день еще не был окончен. На Энтрапте было только её нижнее белье. Она ходила по комнате, курила и смотрела в телефон. 

— Жить за счёт земли, — ответила Катра, думая, стоит ли ей выгнать Энтрапту из дома. — Знаешь, по-настоящему. Не как люди в пригороде.

— Ага, — Энтрапта села за стол и пододвинула к себе открытый лэптоп Катры. Она перекрасила свои волосы в фиолетовый, и Катра не уверена, что когда-либо видела их естественный цвет. — Ты провоняешься. Креветки ужасно пахнут.

— Какая разница, — Катра пожала плечами, хотя она думала об этом. Она не уверенна, почему выбрала именно креветок, но ей хотелось быть возле океана, и креветки стали первым, что пришло ей в голову. 

— Я отправлюсь в Нью-Йорк, как только накоплю достаточно денег, — ответила Энтрапта, пожимая плечами, и Катра не сомневалась, что у неё это получиться. Энтрапта давно что-то говорила про майнинг биткоинов в Китае. К тому же, она не была родом из бедной семьи, в отличие от Катры.

— Открой окно, — сказала Катра, морщась. — А ни то опять пожарная сигнализация включится.

— Тебе всё равно, что со мной случиться, — обижено сказала Энтрапта. Катра вздохнула. Это не совсем неправда.

— Ты на испытательном сроке, — ответила Катра. — Как и я. Если тебя поймают за кражей или с зажигалкой в руке, то отправят в колонию, а меня, скорее всего, в женскую тюрьму. 

— Ай, только не драматизируй, — улыбнулась Энтрапта и поправила свои очки на носу. Возможно, Катра драматизировала, но если бы не прокол Энтрапты, всей этой ситуации бы не было.

Честно говоря, вся её фразочка «не драматизируй» выводила Катру из себя, учитывая то, что как-то Энтрапта на полном серьёзе спросила у неё, стоит ли им поджечь школу, и конкретно в какой период дня. Катра скрестила руки и решила промолчать.

— Открой окно, — сказала Энтрапта, подключая компьютер Катры к какому-то серверу. Катре было стрёмно интересоваться, что она делала. — Сама же сказала, что боишься сигналки. 

Катра продолжила сидеть на месте. Энтрапта коротко взглянула на неё, но вскоре продолжила что-то клацать на чужом лэптопе. К несчастью, у Катры был хороший роутер, и Катра часто ловила себя на мысли, что Энтрапта встречалась с ней только из-за роутера. От нечего делать Катра просмотрела непрочитанные сообщения с работы на своем телефоне и пролистала ленту в инстаграме. Энтрапта вскоре резко поднялась со своего места и подняла валяющиеся на полу штаны. Видимо, она натолкнула себя на какую-то мысль.

— Ты вообще должна быть благодарна, что я общаюсь с тобой, — процедила она, не поднимая голову. Катре показалось, что она плакала. Видимо, она решила, что Катра решила с ней расстаться, что вся её история о креветочной ферме и Флориде, и что Катра даже не удосужилась позвать её с собой — это завуалированное «мы должны расстаться».

— Прикрой за собой дверь, я потом спущусь, — ответила Катра, уже готовая остаться одна. Определённо, у них были хорошие воспоминания. Энтрапта была первой девушкой, которую Катра поцеловала, первой девушкой, с которой у неё было много «первых» опытов. Стоит заметить, что Энтрапта не сразу заинтересовалась в ней. В школе Катру считали опасной лузершей, но остальные более-менее нормальные парни и девушки изредка общались с ней и даже приглашали погулять. Но Энтрапта стала первой, кто по-настоящему заинтересовался Катрой, и не испугался её ориентации. Первую пару недель, когда они только начали встречаться, Энтрапта заменила солнце и небо и всё самое важное в жизни Катры, и Катра жила с мыслями о Энтрапте, боготворя её, и боясь, что она тоже оставит её. Потому что если она уйдёт, то наступит ядерная зима — и солнце, и небо будут скрыты дымкой, а может и вовсе исчезнут. Она даже написала псевдо-реферат об этом феномене, когда они проходили тему о Второй Мировой по истории, но учителю не особо понравился её доклад.

Энтрапта громко хлопнула дверью на выходе. Катра надеялась, что её мать еще не успела вернуться домой, и что они не столкнуться друг с другом в коридоре. Родители запретили ей видеться с Энтраптой, но Катра еще шесть лет назад поняла, что никто не может помыкать ею без физической давки, и что как только она станет старше и сильнее, то сможет избежать любого наказания. Впрочем, до вовлечения полиции.

На самом деле она не плохая. Она просто не могла донести эту простую истину учителям, копам, или даже родителям. Она не обладала гнилым, почерневшим сердцем, и она не просыпалась каждое утро с решением испортить жизнь своим родителям. То же самое с Энтраптой. Она просто хотела себе девушку, которая была красивой, смешной, и немного странной, и когда Энтрапта без предупреждения разделась перед ней во время их третьего свидания, то это было немного страшно, но также круто. Когда Энтрапта продолжила взламывать банкоматы и устраивать всё больше и больше поджогов, когда она сказала, что её брат убил какого-то парня, и что она не могла уснуть больше чем на час за раз, потому что её мама нюхала кокаин во время беременности, тогда-то Катра поняла, что не могла её оставить. Катре не хотелось, чтобы Энтрапта страдала.

Её мать зашла в комнату дочери с яростно перекосившимся лицом, и Катра поняла, что она все-таки увидела Энтрапту.

— Тебе хочется до конца своих дней просидеть в тюрьме? — прокричала она. Катра не сдвинулась с кровати.

— Нет, — ответила Катра.

— Послушай меня, — сказала мать, её губы были плотно сжаты, и Катра приготовилась молчать. — Я могу понять то, что вы всё еще подростки, что у вас бушуют гормоны, и что вы хотите отношений. Но если ты считаешь, что эта девчонка стоит того, чтобы подставлять себя…

— Я только что рассталась с ней, — выплюнула Катра. — Господи! — добавила она, словно это было очевидно. Её мать невесело усмехнулась, что было оправдано. Катра успела заработать себе репутацию лгуньи в своём же доме.

— Что с тобой не так? — это была любимая фраза её матери. Она так вела себя, словно Катра вот прям щас начнёт по полочкам расписывать, что же с ней не так.

— Я не знаю, — резко ответила Катра. — Ты меня вырастила.

— Я выносила тебя, — парировала она. — Ты такой уже родилась. Мы давали тебе всё, мы…

— Да, да, — оборвала её Катра. Она положила подушку себе на лицо, когда в её глазах начали собираться слёзы, но она скорее разрыдалась бы на виду у целой футбольной команды, нежели перед своей матерью. — Уходи.

— Почему ты просто не можешь подружиться с нормальными детьми? — спросила она. — Почему ты перестала гулять с Адорой?

— Она ненавидит меня.

— Ну, и чья это вина? — её мать покачала головой и вышла из комнаты. Она всегда драматично заходила и выходила после каждого семейного разговора, не забыв разодрать Катре старые раны. Но если Катра попробует высказать ей всё накопившееся, то ей вряд ли удастся выйти завтра на работу.

Катра убрала подушку, когда мама оставила её в покое, и достала игрушку пегаса, которого она всегда прятала от Энтрапты. Ей не часто удавалось уснуть без Ветра*; она с детства приучила себя спать с игрушкой, да пока ей не удавалось нормально уснуть с чем-то другим. Она пробовала спать с одеялами, подушками, Энтраптой. Но Ветер подходил отлично, прижатый к груди Катры, найдя укромное место под шеей девочки. Возможно, Ветер был подарком Адоры. Возможно, Катра по ней скучала.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала она Ветру, спрятав половину своего лица в его крыльях. — Через неделю мы будем по колено в креветках.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : )
> 
> страсти-мордасти какие-то

На следующий день Катра прогуляла школу и отработала смену в торговом магазине «Морской Ястреб», в котором она втайне отрабатывала два дня в неделю разгрузчицей товаров. Это была одна из трёх работ Катры, и единственная, на которую она могла приходить только во время уроков. Она накапливала деньги на новую коробку передач для развалюхи, которую получила от отца на шестнадцатилетие. Как только она починит машину — тотчас поедет во Флориду.

— Тебе ещё не надоело? — с усмешкой спросил у неё хозяин магазина, когда Катра вернулась на склад с коробками в руках. Он просил называть его Пират, что Катра считала странным для бизнеса, но спорить не стала. Пират был под впечатлением, что Катра была девочкой по имени Алисия Браун, которая уже окончила школу, и Пират продолжал пытаться убедить её, что эта работа не для неё. 

— Нет, — ответила Катра. Частично, её желание поехать к океану было его заслугой. Порой его рассказы о родном доме захватывали Катру на долгое время, редко когда отпуская. — Мне нравится работать руками.

— А как же жажда приключений? Желание показать людям, на что ты способна? Увидеть мир, в конце-то концов?

Катра закатила глаза и подобрала ещё одну тяжелую коробку с бананами.

— Что ж, ты всё ещё ребенок, — продолжил говорить Пират. — Не думаю, что со временем твой позвоночник разделит твой энтузиазм. 

Катра пожала плечами.

— Мне кажется, что я умру в восемнадцать, — ответила Катра. — У меня предчувствие такое.

Пират рассмеялся: «Да. Всем людям в твоем возрасте так кажется. Даже твоим родителям так казалось. Где они, кстати?»

— Погибли, — не колебалась Катра. — Автокатастрофа.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что ты хорошая лгунья, — улыбнулся Пират перед тем, как оставить девушку в покое, и ушёл в сторону прилавка.

После своей смены Катра пошла в парк и залезла на крышу мужского туалета — поесть яблоко и посмотреть на жирафов. Вход в зоопарк стоил около семнадцати долларов, но с высоты мужских туалетов можно было бесплатно посмотреть на головы обедающих жирафов. Катра жевала яблоко и была потеряна в мыслях о том, чем ей стоило заняться по возвращению домой, а также как сильно у неё болела спина после целого дня работы с грузом — неужели именно так чувствовали себя бедные работники во время Великой депрессии? Она представляла, что сидела не на крыше сортиров, а на крыше своего собственного дома, а её красивая, слегка приставучая жена сейчас находилась на кухне и готовила куриный суп, пока Катра пыталась поймать взглядом замученных жизнью в цирке животных. Как люди в этом бродячем цирке держали бедолаг в совершенно бесчеловечных условиях, и как Катра могла бы провести либеральную акцию в защиту прав животных. Её жена поддержала бы её: она была бы рядом с ней, и выводила бы всех жирафов из клеток на свободу, а Катра держала бы её за руку, и они были бы счастливы.

— Ты что там делаешь? — кто-то снизу крикнул, и Катра дёрнулась. Она подумала, что её опять арестуют, абсолютно за всё, даже за подглядывание за жирафами, за которое она не заплатила. Но когда она посмотрела вниз, то увидела Адору, любопытно наблюдавшую за ней, пока на её лицо падали лучи солнца.

— Ем яблоко, — ответила Катра, чуть подняв руку с яблоком вверх, словно бы говоря: как ты могла этого не заметить, дурочка что ли? Адора закатила глаза и слегка склонила голову к правому плечу.

— Почему ты на крыше мужского туалета?

— А тебе какое дело? — спросила в ответ Катра. Адора подняла бровь и бросила короткий взгляд на яблоко, и снова на Катру.

— Забей, — она раздраженно обернулась и пошла прочь. По какой-то причине Катра пошла следом. Наверное, из-за того, что её мать сказала ей прошлым днём. О том, что это её вина, что Адора ненавидит её, потому что конечно же это её вина. Она всегда просирала все свои шансы на нормальные отношения с людьми, которые были ей дороги.

— Тебя не было в школе, — сказала Адора, когда они вместе пошли в сторону их района. Катра была удивлена, что Адора заметила; у них в расписании не было общих занятий. Адора попала в программу для студентов-отличников ещё в средней школе. У Катры был предмет «Элементарная математика», в котором они только начали изучать дроби и находить площадь параллелепипеда. Катра считала подобную разницу между уровнями обучения дико унизительной.

Катра внимательно посмотрела на неё, и Адора посмотрела на неё в ответ. Когда-то Адору пугали разные радужки её глаз, и Катра задумалась, когда она перестала их бояться.

— Я расскажу тебе секрет, — улыбнулась Катра, подойдя ближе. — Если ты обещаешь никому не рассказывать.

— Нет, — оборвала её Адора. — Я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к вашим преступлениям, или быть их свидетелем.

— Знаешь, а я тоже была свидетелем, — нахмурилась Катра. — Во время пожара. Я вообще ничего не сделала! Долбаные копы мне не поверили чисто потому, что я из бедной семьи. Или им моё лицо не понравилось. Безумные глаза и всё такое.

Адора не отводила от неё взгляд, и строгий разрез её губ напомнил Катре о матери. Какое-то время Катра и Адора были друзьями, когда им обеим было по одиннадцать, и они устраивали дворовые войнушки с водяными автоматами и воровали игрушки друг у друга. Катра привыкла к едким издевкам в школе, но Адора настойчиво продолжала защищать её в глазах своих одноклассников, что выводило Катру из себя. В средней школе они поменялись ролями, и когда их одногодки начали доставать Адору, Катра отражала все упрёки и гадкие слова на себя, словно живая мишень. Однажды Катра возвращалась домой со слезами, и Адора взяла её за руку.

— Я тебе верю, — сказала Адора, и Катра была шокирована.

— Почему?

— Потому что Энтрапта сумасшедшая.

Катра попыталась найти в себе желание защитить свою бывшую девушку, но ей не хотелось.

— Это да, — ответила Катра, почесав за ухом. — Я с ней порвала.

Адора сузила глаза и недоверчиво посмотрела на Катру, пытаясь выяснить, всерьез ли она. Катра пожала плечами. Она пыталась вспомнить, почему Адора начала её ненавидеть. В средней школе Адора продолжала быть яркой, спортивной девчонкой, которой и осталась, пока Катра затаивала зарождавшиеся в ней ревность и злобу, а школьные уроки становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее для усваивания. Адоре всегда всё давалось легко, словно она была рождена получать пятёрки. Катра бросила попытки подстроиться под неё, потому что она уяснила, что если ты хочешь заниматься хоть чем-то достойным в своей жизни, то ты должна понимать математику. Но Катра потеряла свою возможность стать достойным человеком.

— Так какой твой секрет? — спросила Адора.

— Я уезжаю, — ответила Катра. — Как только починю машину. Я перееду во Флориду.

Адора остановилась на месте и посмотрела на Катру, на её переносице появилась растерянная морщинка. 

— То есть? — спросила Адора. 

— Я поеду работать на креветочную ферму. Или типа того. На какую-то ферму. Есть ли фермы для крабов? Думаю, должны быть. Типа, крабы же не ходят по магазинам и прилавкам, чтобы быть купленными, хаха. Хотя они могли бы ходить по магазинам. Это было бы даже забавно, да? Не знаю, может быть, и нет. Но если бы я работала на крабовой ферме, то меня наверняка покусали бы крабы. Ты чего?

Адора была в ужасе. Катра должна была понимать, что она не поддержит её решения. Она даже не уверенна, зачем рассказала ей всё это. Адора отвела взгляд в сторону и схватилась руками за лямки своего рюкзака.

— Ты не можешь бросить школу, — сказала она.

— Вообще-то, могу. После шестнадцати ты можешь уехать куда пожелаешь.

— Да, но, — Адора прикрыла глаза и потёрла виски. Она всегда так делала, еще когда им было по шесть, и она пыталась объяснить Катре, почему она не могла стать кошкой во время игры в дочки-матери, потому что ей надо было быть дочкой или матерью, а дочки-матери не могли называться дочки-матери без _дочки_ и без _матери_.

— Но… ты не можешь говорить об этом всерьез, — сказала Адора.

— Зачем мне оставаться в школе? — спросила Катра. — Мне от неё никакой пользы.

— Но ты не глупая, — с вызовом ответила Адора, словно Катра её только что обидела.

— Я знаю, — пожала плечами Катра, хотя она часто сомневалась в этом.

— Ты просто ленишься, — сказала Адора. — Ты могла бы… Я могу заниматься с тобой. Если хочешь.

— Мне кажется, что уже слишком поздно для этого. — Они обе знали, что это так. Весь процесс образования в школе, нет, даже не уроки, и не книги с домашкой, которые Катра считала причиной своей неприязни к учебному процессу, не они доводили её до ручки. Её доводили официальные, подписанные директором отгулы для студентов, и мотивационные постеры в классах, и общая столовая, и покорные школьники. Вся процессия напоминала Катре о тюрьме, и она всегда чувствовала, что поступала правильно, когда пыталась побороть эту систему.

— Катра, ты не можешь просто взять и уехать, — сказала Адора, и что-то в её тоне, в том, как она назвала Катру по имени, вынудило её затормозить. Немногие говорили с ней так, словно в ней ещё была надежда на спасение. — Где ты будешь жить?

— Не знаю. У меня есть деньги на первое время. Наверное, сниму комнату. А потом найду себе работу и…

— А твои родители? Или ты решила просто… оставить им записку?

— Нет. Не знаю. Или да, наверное, так и сделаю. А иначе папа наверняка привяжет меня к столу и заберёт ключи от машины.

— Может, он будет прав, — горько ответила Адора. Она возобновила свой шаг, и Катра шла рядом с ней плечом к плечу. Стояла осень, гнилые листья уже облепили дорогу, а Катре хотелось уехать до того, как начался серьёзный холод. Раньше она любила снег, но в последнее время зима вынуждала её грустить.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь стать врачом? — спросила Катра.

Сперва, Адора молчала, выискивая что-то взглядом у себя под ногами. А затем она улыбнулась.

— Не могу поверить, что ты помнишь об этом, — сказала она.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Но да, хочу. Я думала вступить в какую-нибудь организацию и помогать людям в нищих районах. Но также я очень хочу стать онкологом.

— Раковым врачом?

— Видишь? — Адора резко обернулась и посмотрела на Катру. — Ты не глупая.

Катра ухмыльнулась, потому что Адора улыбалась так, словно верила в это. Адора мягко толкнула её плечом, и Катра заметила, что она выглядела мило с покрасневшими щеками. Они отвернулись друг от друга, и некоторое время шли в молчании, пока их шаги стали более медленными.

— А если бы ты вылечила рак? — спросила Катра, представляя, если бы она однажды увидела Адору по телевизору, в белом плаще и медицинских очках, дающую интервью тридцати микрофонам одновременно. Адора рассмеялась.

— Это другое, — ответила она. — Это учёные-исследователи. Онкологи помогают тем, кто уже был диагностирован раком.

— Ага, — задумалась Катра, шпыняя камень на дороге носком. Она даже не думала, что Адора решит взять работу, требующую звериную долю терпения и отверженности. Но, возможно, на то была другая причина. — Прям как твой отец?

Её отец умер два года назад от рака костей. Катра тоже была на похоронах со своими родителями, но Адора даже не заметила её присутствия. Она была в кошмарном состоянии первое время после его смерти.

— Да, — кивнула девушка. Она остановилась и села на ближайшую лавочку. Катра пожалела, что упомянула её отца. Адора поймала её взгляд, когда Катра села рядом с ней, спрятав свои кулаки в карманы толстовки.

— Не уезжай, — попросила Адора.

— Почему нет? — её сердце билось чаще обычного. Катре всё ещё снились сны о ней, в которых Адора называла её ничтожеством, и говорила, что она ничего не добьется в жизни, в ответ на что Катра называла её сукой, а после просыпалась со злыми слезами в уголках глаз, а её сердце больно стучало.

— Потому что. Потому что твои глаза не безумные, и никто не смеет судить о тебе плохо лишь из-за твоей внешности. Потому что ты не та, кем тебя считают. Потому что… — она плотно закрыла свои глаза и закрыла их ладонями. — Когда я услышала, что тебя хотят посадить в тюрьму…

А потом она резко поднялась со своего места и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону своего дома, Катра не успела даже понять, что произошло. Если бы ей всё ещё было шесть, она бы даже не раздумывала — она бы побежала следом за Адорой и утешила её. Но она больше не ребёнок, не совсем, поэтому она сидела, и смотрела на удалявшуюся спину своей старой подруги.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то неловкое чувство, когда у тебя сессия, но ты нечаянно подсел на катрадору : )

Катра была погружена в мысли о количестве полученной ею на работе налички, когда прозвенел будильник, оповещая о начале нового дня. Первым делом Катра решила пойти в школу с теплившейся в груди надеждой, что ей удастся пересечься с Адорой, а также избежать Энтрапту. Она вздремнула на уроке истории, и начертила абстрактную скульптуру на уроках «Элементарной математики». Обедом она забежала на школьный стадион поглядеть на теннисисток, держа в руках бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и бананами, и виноградный лимонад. Она думала о Энтрапте. О том, как настойчиво и неуловимо она обхаживала Катру, теша себя мыслью, что Катра принадлежала только ей. Катра ей подыгрывала, добровольно забываясь в чувстве чужой любви. Быть кем-то любимой опьяняло и давало чувство невероятного счастья, а потом, с опьяняющим счастьем исчезла и Энтрапта, и её сигареты, и шрам на её животе, для которого у неё всегда была наготове новая история. 

Катра задумалась о Адоре, и о том, что она часто присоединялась к спортивной пробежке на стадионе после третьего урока. Она вспомнила один вечер, когда начался сильный весенний дождь, а маленькая Адора со всех ног бежала домой. Тогда Катра питала к девочке глупую ревность из-за её успехов в учебе, в то же время медленно осознавая, какой же тупой и жалкой она была, по сравнению с Адорой. 

В тот день Катра ушла домой пораньше, а по приходу решила перекусить, бездумно уставившись на дождевую завесу через окно в своей комнате с бутербродом в руке. Она увидела Адору, бежавшую по тротуару, её красный зонт был вывернут в обратную сторону, а мокрый хвостик обвил её шею. Прошла пара месяцев со смерти её отца, девочки все ещё не общались, и тогда Катра с замершим сердцем увидела, как девочка случайно поскользнулась и упала на все четыре на лужу в асфальте. 

Она лежала там не одну секунду, словно у неё закончились все силы даже на простой рывок вверх. Сердце Катры неприятно сжалось и забилось с необычайной скоростью, пока она смотрела на лежавшую в луже девочку, решая, как ей поступить. Адора уже успеет дойти до дома до того, как Катра успеет выбежать за дверь, но она также останется дома одна — смена её мамы закончиться только через пару часов. Она не могла сообразить, как ей стоило помочь ей, и будет ли Адоре стыдно за себя, если Катра скажет, что видела, как она упала в лужу, поэтому Катра просто продолжала сидеть перед окном и смотреть, как Адора медленно дошла до входной двери своего дома. Весь оставшийся вечер Катра смотрела на тёмные окна дома напротив и представляла Адору, и другой вариант развития событий — а что, если бы Катра всё же помогла ей. Она пыталась заставить себя подавить глупые ревность и стыд, и просто постучать в двери соседки и спросить, как она, но в итоге ничего не сделала.

Катра наконец-то заприметила Адору после пятого урока возле шкафчиков, разговаривавшую с высоким парнем, которого Катра иногда видела на уроках по испанскому. Этот парень ходил в спортзал и носил кроп-топы, и Катра в душе надеялась, что он не вспомнит её с испанского, когда подошла к их парочке. 

— Привет, — сказала она, и Адора, и пацан обратили на неё внимание. Катра игнорировала парня и смотрела на Адору, думая о дождливом дне, и о том, что ей стоило подойти к ней тогда. Адора улыбнулась.

— Катра!

Катре всё же нравилось, как она называла её по имени.

— Привет, — повторила Катра, по-глупому ухмыляясь. Адора слегка толкнула её в плечо и покраснела, когда Катра продолжала заворожено пялиться на неё. Пацан в кроп-топе недоуменно бросал взгляд с одной на другую.

— Вы девчонки дружите? — удивился он.

— Мы соседки, — сказала Адора.

— Да, — одновременно с ней подтвердила Катра. Адора рассмеялась.

— Мы росли вместе, — добавила Адора.

— Ухты, — парень улыбнулся, всё ещё неуверенно посматривая на Катру. Он определённо помнил её с испанского. Катра с вызовом посмотрела на него, и парень отвел взгляд к Адоре. — Не обижайся, но мне уже пора бежать на физику. Я ещё переговорю с Глиммер насчёт пятницы, но мы будем держать тебя в курсе. Было приятно поговорить… эм, Сандра?

— Катра, — поправила его Адора.

— Прости, Катра. Я Боу, очень приятно! Надеюсь, ещё увидимся. До встречи, девочки.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулась ему Адора и повернулась к Катре, когда Боу скрылся за углом. Катра не могла прекратить улыбаться. Первое официальное знакомство с Боу было нормальным. Не таким ужасающим как, скажем, с Энтраптой. Или наоборот, более ужасающим, ведь этот парень был близок с Адорой.

— Физика, — кивнула Катра. — Ботан, значит.

— Тебе бы тоже понравилась физика, если бы у тебя сначала хватило терпения выучить всю скучную теорию, — сказала Адора, и Катра вспомнила, почему Адоре удавалось её взбесить; она всё еще оставалась сраной всезнайкой. Энтрапта тоже думала, что знает всё, но только если это касалось материнской платы и создания чит-кодов для гта. — И Боу классный.

— Что будешь делать? — спросила Катра.

— Пойду на «Актуальные события».

— Это у тебя _предмет_ такой?

— Да, и он очень интересный. Мой любимый в этом году.

Катра сузила глаза и посмотрела на Адору.

— Знаешь, как называется мой предмет по истории? «Что случилось вчера». Они, по всей видимости, фишку такую подхватили, и суют куда не надо. Если совместить эти предметы, то типичным вопросом было бы: «Какой вчера был день недели? Среда! Точно! Спасибо за внимание, можете быть свободны».

Адора продолжала с улыбкой смотреть на неё, и, господи, у Адоры была самая красивая улыбка в мире. 

— А мой кабинет химии? — продолжила Катра. — У нас нет окон, и стоит один телевизор с приёмником для кассет, на котором постоянно крутят выпуски Била Найя. Этот _перец_ постоянно проводит всякие эксперименты с иглами и всякими химическими штуками, называя это _наукой_ , но нам нельзя проводить эти эксперименты, потому что эти сучки не доверяют нам с острыми предметами и пробирками, словно мы криворукие идиоты, и _обязательно_ всё сломаем.

— Катра, мне уже пора, — сказала Адора, смеясь над праведными бушеваниями своей подруги. Возможно, Катра драматизировала для комичности, что с того? Адора остановилась у входа в свой класс. — Моя остановка.

— Неа.

— То есть?

— Пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Катра, мне надо пойти в класс.

— Я уеду из штата через три дня. Побудь со мной, ладно?

Адора застонала и посмотрела через дверное окошко на класс. На первом ряду стояла пустая парта, и Катра была уверенна, что это была её парта. Она наверняка просмотрела два часа новостей перед сном для сегодняшнего предмета. Или она невидящим взглядом смотрела на телевизор, пока рассказывали последние новости, но мыслями она возвращалась к Катре.

— Пожалуйста, — попросила Катра и схватила её за руку.

Адора в тишине вышла вместе с ней из школы, словно она была раздраженна тем, что Катре удалось уломать её прогулять занятия. Катра не была до конца уверена, как ей удалось уломать подругу, и пыталась открыто не пялиться на неё. Она приняла свое решение во сне — свое самое важное решение. Ей хотелось помириться с Адорой перед выездом, лишь бы для того, чтобы что-то доказать своей матери, но теперь ей немного хотелось забрать Адору с собой. Хотя, конечно, она никогда не поехала бы вместе с ней.

— Куда мы идём? — спросила Адора, когда они двинулись в сторону парка.

— Это сюрприз, — с ухмылкой повернулась к ней Катра, взяв её правую руку в обе ладони.

— Ты ведь не привела меня сюда с целью зарезать? — спросила Адора, но в её голосе не слышался страх. Она, пожалуй, единственная кто знала, что Катра не обижает без повода.

— Я же говорю, _это сюрприз_ , — Катра скривила губы в маниакальной улыбке, как какой-нибудь псих, и Адора рассмеялась.

— Помнишь, когда раньше я считала себя кошкой и постоянно спала у тебя в ногах, когда приходила к тебе на ночёвку? — поинтересовалась Катра, ухмыляясь.

— Да, ты порвала простыню моих родителей ножницами.

Катра рассмеялась, а потом бросила свою руку Адоре через плечо, придвигаясь с ней так близко, как только можно. Адора не возражала, или просто не подавала виду.

— Я не хотела быть сволочью. Я просто вжилась в роль, и думала, что смогу тебя рассмешить. Но потом, когда я резала, я поняла, что это глупая идея, а потом твоя мама прибежала ко мне и очень разозлилась, когда увидела, что я делаю.

— Я надеюсь, ты не пытаешься сейчас извиниться за все свои проступки, — сказала Адора. — Не то чтобы я целыми днями сидела и думала обо всём, чем мы занимались в детстве.

Что-то в её фразе вынудило девочек покраснеть, и ни одна из них не сказала ни слова, пока они не дошли до пункта назначения — мужского туалета.

— Какого?.. — пробормотала Адора, хмурясь.

— Вчера ты спросила, чем я занималась, — пожала плечами Катра. — Давай, хочу показать тебе. — Она прыгнула вверх, зацепившись руками за парапет, и легко подтянулась на руках. Катра ухмыльнулась и подала руку Адоре. Адора подняла левую бровь и скрестила на груди руки.

— Значит ли, что после этого я стану плохой девочкой? — спросила Адора.

Катра опасно улыбнулась.

— Даже не сомневайся. Но тебе понравится, я обещаю.

Адора рассмеялась и сняла с себя рюкзак, с легкостью забросив его на крышу. После, она схватилась одной рукой за вытянутую руку Катры, а другой помогала себе подняться, вцепившись пальцами за парапет. Адора приятно пахнула, как синтетическое яблоко, и Катра вспомнила, как когда-то пыталась съесть её гигиеническую помаду, когда им было по семь, но в итоге была сильно разочарована.

— Спасибо, — сказала Адора, отпуская её руку. Она поправила свою причёску и села на крышу со скрещенными ногами, пока Катра выискивала на горизонте жирафов. Она не могла ни одного увидеть, и мысленно молилась, чтобы они появились, и чтобы Адора не смотрела на неё, как на сумасшедшую.

— На что смотреть? — спросила Адора. Катра подала ей руку, и Адора покладисто поднялась, а потом Катара обернулась к зоопарку, отчаянно ища жирафов. Адора стояла рядом. Она всё ещё не отпустила её руку.

— Катра? — привлекла к себе внимание Адора, и она выглядела немного растерянной, словно она надеялась на нечто большее, чем типичную катровскую дичь.

— ТАМ! — выкрикнула Катра так громко, что Адора подпрыгнула. Она проследила за её взглядом, задерживая дыхание, когда увидела показавшуюся меж веток деревьев голову жирафа. Она рассмеялась и сжала руку Катры.

— Вот это да! — улыбалась Адора, смотря, как постепенно на горизонте появлялось всё больше, и больше жирафов. — Что ж ты сразу не сказала?

Катра качала головой и немного тряслась от триумфа. Адора не отпускала её руку и всё еще продолжала любоваться жирафами, и Катра вдруг поняла, что Адора, должно быть, волновалась не меньше её. Когда Адора снова посмотрела на неё, её улыбка стала более грустной, и Катра, наверное, знала, что она хотела сказать после этого.

— А помнишь тот день, когда я взяла тебя за руку? — спросила Адора. — По дороге со школы?

В первый раз это было настолько естественно, когда Катра шла рядом с ней и сопела, со всех сил стараясь не проронить собравшиеся в глазах слёзы. Какая-то девочка решила поиздеваться над ней из-за того, что её родители не могли позволить ей купить новую одежду, и что это было не нормально ходить в футболках с черепашками-ниндзя, если она была девочкой, потому что черепашек-ниндзя носили только мальчики. Адора сказала той девочке уйти, и больше к ним не подходить, а потом взяла Катру за руку и пошла с ней домой. Адора хотела сказать ей, что она не была одна, что эта девочка не стоила её нервов, но Катра бы только больше обиделась на весь мир. Катра даже не смотрела на неё, просто схватила руку Адоры в ответ и продолжала идти, пока её лицо настойчиво краснело из-за слёз. Они шли аж до самого дома, их плечи соприкасались, и Катра не чувствовала себя странно рядом с Адорой. Дойдя до их домов, Катра крепче сжала ладонь Адоры в своей в последний раз, а затем с рывком отбросила от себя и побежала домой. На следующий день Катра наблюдала за тем, как Адора вышла из дома в школу, частично боясь того, что Адора снова захочет держаться за руки, или, что ещё хуже, — не захочет. 

Приблизительно в то время они прекратили общаться друг с другом. В целом, это не было связано с успеваемостью Адоры в школе или с неудом Катры. А из-за того, что они держались за руки, и Катра отказалась от помощи своей лучшей подруги, потому что испугалась того, что будет дальше.

— Да, — кивнула Катра, смотря на их руки сейчас. — Я помню. 

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах Адоры, что-то невидимое и трепетное, а потом Катра обвила руками шею Адоры, и собиралась поцеловать её, но кто-то сзади окликнул их, и Адора обернулась назад. 

— Эй!

Катра посмотрела на того, кого она с первого взгляда приняла за полицейского, смотрящего на них с осуждением. Она почувствовала поднимавшееся в груди раздражение, когда перед ними стоял простой парень из службы национальных парков. Его форма и взгляд раздражали.

— Чем вы там двое занимаетесь? — спросил тот. — А ну быстро спускайтесь!

Они так и сделали: Адора подобрала свой рюкзак и покорно спрыгнула на землю, пока Катра продолжала прожигать парня злобным взглядом.

— Вы не можете здесь находиться, — сказал тот, смотря на них, как на безумцев. — Это небезопасно. Разве вам не надо быть в школе?

— Простите, — пробормотала Адора, таща Катру с собой за локоть. Она немного испугалась, и Катра чувствовала себя распоследней скотиной. Она уже вовлекла Адору в неприятности.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду в школу, — сказала Адора, когда они достигли парковки. Катра кивнула, чуть понизив голову. Адора не смотрела ей в глаза и нервно поправляла свой хвостик. Может, ей вовсе не хотелось целовать её.

— Ладно, — согласилась Катра, и они какое-то время шли в тишине, и Катра хотела сказать ей что-то, что не было _Пошли со мной в мою комнату, пошли просто полежим, просто пошли, нам не обязательно больше ничего делать_. Она хотела лежать рядом с Адорой, или просто быть рядом с ней хотя бы еще чуть-чуть, хотя какой в этом смысл, это же Адора, она не как Энтрапта, господи, чем Катра вообще _думала_? Она почти не смотрела на неё, когда они разошлись в разные стороны, Адора в школу, а Катра — домой.

— Катра! — крикнула Адора, когда та уже успела пройти до пешеходного перехода. Адора выглядела злой, а потом снова красивой.

— Не начинай снова игнорировать меня, ладно? — предупредила она. Она не ждала ответа, и просто пошла в школу.

Всю дорогу к дому Катра бежала, перепрыгивая через дыры в асфальте, и улыбалась, как маньячка, теша себя мыслью, что Адора действительно была готова ждать её.


	4. Chapter 4

Катра пролежала остальную часть дня в кровати с мыслями о Адоре, но не в том же ключе, в котором она неоднократно задумывалась о Энтрапте. У Адоры были мягкие, светлые волосы — Катра помнила, как сильно ей нравилось дёргать подругу за хвостики и уворачиваться от её кулаков. В её мыслях Адора носила свою любимую красную куртку, белые джинсы и спортивные кроссовки, и резво бежала на «Актуальные события» с зазубренной улыбкой на лице. Разгорячённая Адора в клубе дебатов, запыхавшаяся Адора в клубе восточных единоборств, импозантная Адора в кабинете онкологии… и Катра, державшая Адору в своих руках, вплоть до своей поездки во Флориду. Или, может быть, она останется. Если все её дела будут идти подобным ходом, то Катра передумает уезжать.

Она уснула лёжа на спине, а проснулась от собственного храпа. Её комната была окутана мягкой темнотой, немного фиолетовой из-за света луны. Катра вытерла засохшую в уголке рта слюну и подошла к оконной раме. В доме Адоры на первом этаже горел свет, и Катра себе представила: Адора сидела бы с чашкой чёрного чая на столе и книжкой Сэлинджера в руке, её мечтательный взгляд был бы сосредоточен на звёздах за окном, а её мать бросала бы на свою дочь тревожные взгляды.

Катра хотела пойти к подруге, но её собственные родители сказали ей идти ужинать, и она с какого-то чёрта согласилась. Они выглядели удивлёнными; мать даже потрогала её лоб на наличие температуры. Катра ела ложкой кус-кус, который ей никогда не нравился, и пила овощной сок, налитый ей матерью.

— Что происходит? — спросил отец. Он выглядел напряженным, и Катра не уверена, чем заслужила подобное к себе отношение, а потом вспомнила, что её родители считали свою дочь виновницей пожара на школьном стадионе.

— Ничего, — пожала плечами Катра. Она двигала кус-кус по тарелке ложкой, мыслями находясь всё ещё в другом месте. — Я поговорила с Адорой сегодня, — сказала Катра, уставившись на мать.

— Да? — её родители с надеждой переглянулись. Они давно знали, что их дочь была лесбиянкой, и Катра считала несказанным облегчением то, что подобная новость не стала для них проблемой. Её родители всегда хотели, чтобы она влюбилась в Адору, или, если быть точнее, они знали, что она влюбиться, и с надеждой молились, чтобы Адора не отвергла её.

— И как она? — спросил отец, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо.

— Хорошо, — закивала Катра. — Всё ещё хочет стать врачом.

Её родители посмотрели на неё так, словно Катра вымазала себе лицо едой. Девушка вопросительно свела брови и, на всякий случай, вытерла уголок рта рукой.

— Что ж, это здорово, — сказала мать. — Ты должна пригласить её к нам на ужин, на днях.

Катра уже жалела, что рассказала им; ещё час назад ей казалось, что она способна на всё, но осознание того, что ей придётся сделать шаг навстречу Адоре и постучать в дверь соседки, её отрезвило. Она страшилась и лелеяла этот момент годами — начиная с того самого дождливого дня.

Снаружи стояла темень, и Катра не уверена, что могла бы сказать в своё оправдание, если бы она внезапно заявилась к Адоре домой, или если бы входную дверь открыла её мать? Катра решила посмотреть какое-то время вечерние программы на телевизоре, потом у них с матерью завязался очередной спор, связанный с её успеваемостью в школе, и Катра рассерженно ушла к себе в комнату, не забыв громко грюкнуть дверью.

Она выключила свет в своей комнате и вытянулась по пояс из окна на улицу, пока холодный ветер хлестал ей щёки и путался в волосах. Спальня Адоры находилась на втором этаже, вид из её окна был скрыт белыми занавесками, но никакие тёмные силуэты не тревожили светлую обстановку комнаты. Может, она разговаривала по телефону с Боу и рассказывала ему о пришибленной соседке с повадками сраного пиротехника, или о её нелепых попытках ухаживания за Адорой? Но Адора предупредила Катру, чтобы та не игнорировала её, разве нет? И она сказала, что верит непричастности Катры к инциденту на стадионе. Поэтому завтра Катра проведёт её до школы. Она в самом деле проснётся вовремя, в 7:30, они вместе будут ходить по школьным коридорам, а потом пойдут обедать и смотреть на тренирующихся теннисисток. 

Дом Адоры, казалось, настойчиво отдалялся от неё, чем больше Катра думала о девушке. Прямо как в тот день, когда Адора упала в лужу, и Катра впервые почувствовала себя неподвижной фигуркой в снежном шаре. 

Катра вставила в уши наушники и легла на кровать, стараясь закрыть глаза и не утонуть в мыслях о собственной никчёмности. Она представила свадьбу Адоры и Боу: букет невесты был бы сплетён из чёрных роз, но прямо перед тем, как ей удалось бы сказать «Согласна» на виду у тысяч свидетелей, в церковную часовню ворвалась бы Катра, выкрикнув имя Адоры с парадного входа. Адора обернулась бы на её голос, её голубые глаза были бы полны страха, но потом она бы узнала Катру, отбросила бы букет чёрных роз себе за спину и побежала бы к возлюбленной навстречу. Катра поймала бы любимую в своих объятиях и поцеловала её губы. Часть с поцелуем длилась дольше остальных. А потом, они бы вместе убежали прочь, прямо в тот момент, когда руки разъярённых родителей жениха успели бы поймать их. Таким образом началась бы их совместная преступная жизнь. 

Около часа Катра размышляла о совместном крупном грабеже банка. Адора собрала бы необходимую экипировку и верную команду для их грандиозного рандеву, пока Катра разрабатывала бы план действий. Хотя, блин, это глупо, никто уже не грабит банки.

Катра выдумала вселенную, в которой Адора была секретным врачом-шпионом, посланным на опасную миссию в Центральную Африку, и Катра была бы её личным водителем, а также у Катры было бы охотничье ружье, которым она запугивала бы дорожных пиратов и диких животных. Но в животных она стреляла бы только дротиками со снотворным. Девушка достала из-под кровати плюшевого пегаса и крепко прижала его к груди, думая, почему раньше он казался ей огромным. Она засыпала с мыслями, в которых она и Адора вместе засыпали в тенте в холодной ночной Сахаре, вытряхивая песок из одежды, и прижимаясь друг к другу в темноте.

Ей снился огонь, снова. Пламя было повсюду — весь стадион был спрятан за пеленой красного горячего месива, Катру душил густой вонючий дым, школьная парковка была забита мигающими полицейскими машинами, пока полицейские спорили с её преподавателем истории о том, как им стоит поступить. Историк говорил, каким ужасным был её доклад по Второй мировой, и полицейские начали сомневаться в том, стоило ли им спасать Катру из огня. Энтрапта оставила её совершенно одну, и когда Катра наполнила свои лёгкие дымом расплавленного пластика, то тут же была поднята в небо безногим пегасом. Она была спасена.

Катра спросонья перевернулась на спину и закрыла руками лицо. Она опустила ноги на пол и упёрлась локтями в колени, глубоко дыша через нос, побаиваясь, что дым из её сна всё ещё находился в её лёгких. Всё хорошо, всё нормально. Если честно, то в первую секунду после появления копов, Катра почувствовала дикое облегчение, потому что на эту одну секунду она решила, что они приехали спасти её.

Не желая больше чувствовать себя жалкой и напуганной, она спрятала Ветер под одеяло и натянула на ноги ботинки. Было два часа ночи, но она на цыпочках спустилась на первый этаж и вышла на улицу. Она была полностью одета; в последнее время Катра часто засыпала, даже не снимая свою уличную одежду, как настоящий пожарник.

Она не стала стучать в двери дома Адоры, но чувство тревоги и срочности не покидало её, словно это был её последний шанс всё исправить, словно завтра её отношения с Адорой опять пойдут по пизде, если сейчас она ничего не сделает. Сбоку от входа стояла белая решётка, достигавшая крыши дома, а также окна Адоры. Катра схватилась пальцами за решётку и потянула на себя, пробуя на прочность. Выдержит, наверное. Ей настолько была по нраву идея забраться к Адоре в комнату через окно, что она особо не задумывалась о последствиях, и с энтузиазмом схватилась за решётку второй рукой. 

Ей удалось без препятствий преодолеть больше половины пути, пока она нечаянно не зацепилась руками за острые шипы красных роз, растущих ближе к верху решётки. Катра выругалась и попыталась в темноте нащупать, где были розы, а где прутья, не желая спрыгивать обратно на землю. Она неприятно поморщилась, когда порезала и вторую руку, а потом ещё раз, когда особо неприятный шип протёр ей дырку в футболке.

Как только она залезла на крышу, её руки уже были в крови и неприятно пульсировали от боли, но она всё равно была рада, что смогла залезть наверх. Она спустила одну ногу вниз и постучала пяткой по стеклу окна Адоры, а боль в руках давала ей странный прилив уверенности в своих действиях. Адора не появлялась, а Катра боялась разбить своим ботинком ей окно, так что она аккуратно спустилась ногами на парапет окна и постучала костяшками о стекло. Очень скоро она услышала шорох в комнате, белые шторы были раздвинуты, и сонная, запухшая Адора стояла перед ней с читавшимся в её взгляде раздражением. На ней была голубая ночнушка, и она смотрела на Катру.

— Ты с ума сошла? — прошипела Адора.

— Я хотела увидеть тебя, — ответила Катра, надеясь, что этого было достаточно. Адора нахмурилась и скрестила на груди руки.

— Катра, я не могу, — сказала Адора, но её голос звучал странно, выше обычного. — Это слишком, это… Пойми, я не Энтрапта.

— Я знаю. Можно я зайду?

— Зачем? — она выглядела опечаленной, и Катра должна была понимать, что ей не следовало заново лезть в её жизнь. Потому что, конечно же, она опять всё испортит. Волосы Адоры торчали в разные стороны, и Катре хотелось пальцами поправить их в нужное место, ей было даже всё равно, что случилось бы после этого. Но это неправда, пожалуй, потому что она не протянула свою руку к волосам Адоры.

— Мне нужны пластыри, — сказала Катра, показывая ей свои окровавленные ладони. Глаза Адоры настороженно округлились.

— Катра. Что?.. — она взяла её руки в свои и изучила их под лунным светом. Катра могла видеть мурашки на её плечах. Катра хотела сказать, что она была в схватке с местной шпаной, и победила, естественно, но не была в силах оказать себе первую медицинскую помощь.

— Лезла по решётке. Не учла наличие роз, — пожала плечами Катра. Адора посмотрела ей в глаза, и что-то в груди Катры перевернулось от её взгляда.

— Залезай, — прошептала Адора, скрываясь в сумраке своей спальни. — На улице холодно.

Она закрыла за Катрой окно, усадила её на кровать и скрылась в ночном коридоре. Катра сидела на матраце и слушала тиканье часов, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте интерьер комнаты. Она не была здесь с одиннадцати лет — тогда весь комод Адоры ещё был заставлен лошадьми и коллекционными минералами из ежемесячных журналов. Теперь большинство было забито трофеями и грамотами. 

Когда Адора вернулась, у неё в руках была маленькая аптечка. Она тихо закрыла за собой дверь и разложила большинство необходимых медицинских принадлежностей на кровать, опираясь коленями о пол. Катра была так горда тем, что ей выпал случай увидеть частичку её таланта в деле, испытать на себе работу целительных рук будущего великого доктора, что ей не хотелось, чтобы Адора когда-либо уезжала отсюда.

— А помнишь, как мы играли в «доктора»? — спросила Катра, когда Адора промывала ей раны.

— Да, я помню, — ответила Адора, не глядя на неё. — Катра, что ты делаешь?

— Ничего. Я... То есть?

— А то! Залезаешь ко мне в комнату посреди ночи? Спрашиваешь о тех временах, когда мы были детьми? Ты никогда… так почему так внезапно… да господи!

Катра наблюдала, как сосредоточенно Адора заклеивала её раны разноцветными пластырями. Её волосы теперь были собраны в высокий хвост; наверное, успела привести себя в порядок по дороге обратно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставила тебя в покое? — спросила Катра. Адора наконец-то подняла голову вверх, и её глаза немного блестели в темноте.

— Нет, — выдохнула Адора. — Я ненавидела это, раньше. Когда ты оставила меня одну.

— Ты не проявляла инициативу.

— Потому что ты ничего не делала!

— Я не хотела мешать тебе. Или портить наши отношения. Особенно после смерти твоего отца.

— Чёрт, — Адора поднялась на ноги, и Катра повторила за ней движение. Катра была на пару сантиметров ниже девушки напротив, но это нисколько не смущало её, и всё же, она скучала по тем дням, когда они обе были одного роста. Адора стояла очень близко.

— Мне кажется, я всё испортила, — сказала Катра.

— Ха, что ж. В каком-то роде, да.

Катра невесело улыбнулась и уставилась себе под ноги. Адора посмотрела на неё и положила свою руку ей на щеку, и Катра быстро нашарила взглядом в темноте её глаза. Они смотрели друг на друга пару мгновений, а потом Катра накрыла ладонь Адоры на своей щеке своей и несильно сжала. Она отвела их руки в сторону и потянулась своим лицом к Адоре, встречая её открытый рот своим. Адора рвано выдохнула ей в губы, и Катра почувствовала, как этот выдох прошёл через всё её тело, словно бы ей только что сделали искусственное дыхание.

— Что же ты делаешь? — прошептала Адора, но не понятно, к кому она обращалась. Катра взяла её лицо в свои ладони и поцеловала её снова, по-настоящему, встречая язык Адоры своим собственным и поворачивая её голову для удобства. Катру не покидало чувство, словно это был её первый раз, словно все её остальные поцелуи ничего не значили, но не этот.

— Знаешь, что я всегда хотела сделать? — спросила у неё Адора, пока Катра водила большими пальцами по её щекам.

— Что? — Катра была просто рада, что у неё что-то было на уме.

— Это, — сказала она, уводя Катру в сторону кровати. Адора несильно толкнула её на матрац, и сердце Катры забилось чаще, глуша громким набатом все остальные звуки. Она лежала спиной на кровати и думала, что этого не может быть. Неужели Адора обо всём знала, и просто решила разорвать последнее чувство достоинства, которое Катра успела о себе сформировать?

Адора легла рядом, в паре сантиметрах от девушки, но Катра всё равно могла чувствовать тепло её кожи. Адора подпёрла рукой голову и улыбнулась Катре. Она была волшебницей. Адоре удалось за считанные секунды превратиться из красавицы в греческую богиню, и Катре было трудно удерживать на ней взгляд слишком долго. Катра придвинулась к ней ближе, преодолевая мизерное расстояние между ними, и Адора взяла её обклеенную пластырями ладонь своей, целуя грубую кожу на пальцах.

— Всегда хотела это сделать, — сказала Адора, а её глубокий голос вгонял Катру в краску. Катра протянула свою свободную руку к её лицу, и Адора счастливо улыбнулась ей. — Даже когда мы были маленькими. Мне нравилось лежать с тобой в одной кровати, и притворяться, что всё так и должно быть. Ты выглядела спокойной. Ты смотрела на меня, и улыбалась, и я была в бешеном восторге.

— Я хочу остаться здесь, — прошептала Катра. — Можно я останусь?

— Нет, — ответила Адора, а потом она придвинулась ближе и поцеловала её. Она обняла её за плечи и всё ещё не попросила Катру уйти. Катра прижала её к своей груди — каждая часть тела девушки горела под осторожными прикосновениями Катры, но ей хотелось большего. Адора закинула свою ногу Катре на бедро, и Катра поняла, что не хотела, чтобы их первая ночь вместе закончилась сексом. Адора ведь не Энтрапта. Она не хотела, чтобы этот момент между ними в итоге стал лишь секундным выбросом эндорфинов, и похерил их дальнейшее общение.

— Я так ненавидела тебя за то, что ты стала такой красивой, — сказала Адора, не отдаляясь губами ото рта Катры, а её глаза были закрыты, словно она разговаривала во сне. Она прижалась коленом Катре между ног, и Катра в ответ подвигала бёдрами, возбужденная чувством чужой близости.

— Было бы легче забыть тебя, если бы ты не была такой красивой, — продолжала Адора, водя пальцами вдоль лица девушки. Катра навалилась на неё сверху, жадно накрывая открытый рот девушки своим и томно постанывая ей в губы. Адора ответила ей тем же, а потом отодвинула её лицо от себя, рассеянно смотря Катре в глаза. Катра смотрела на неё, рукой отодвигая ногу Адоры в сторону с целью устроиться между ног девушки поудобнее.

— Такая нелепица, — хмыкнула Адора, убирая непослушные волосы Катры ей за ухо. Катра заворожено смотрела на неё, немного боясь спугнуть её навсегда. — Ты была такой красивой, и всё ещё вела себя… так. Ты пользовалась своей красотой, и тебе это нравилось. Постоянно встревала в драки, но только когда задирали тебя. А также твоё отношение к тому, что тебя действительно волновало, меня захватывало. Ты очень храбрая. И, не знаю, ты мне нравилась. Нравишься. А потом, ты начала встречаться с Энтраптой и… чёрт.

Адора тяжело выдохнула и закрыла глаза. Катра неподвижно нависала над ней, боясь сделать вдох.

— Я не должна была связываться с ней, — сказала Катра.

— Да, — кивнула Адора и поцеловала её, медленно и нежно, а её ноги были подняты по обе стороны бедер девушки сверху. Катра должна была остановиться, пока дело не зашло ещё дальше, но она продолжила целовать Адору, ловя её влажный язык своим. Катра мысленно заставила себя одуматься, когда её рот спустился вниз изучить шею девушки, и уронила свою голову ей на плечо.

— Прости, — выдохнула Катра. Она хотела извиниться за то, что связалась с Энтраптой, что разбудила Адору посреди ночи и заставила её волноваться, что влюбила в себя, потому что очень скоро Катара уедет во Флориду, и не сможет взять Адору с собой. — Прости, прости, прости.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептала Адора, целуя её висок. Её пальцы перебирали волосы Катры, и это было потрясающе. — Катра, всё хорошо.

Катра не поверила ей и тихо рассмеялась, смахивая бегущую по своей щеке одинокую слезу. Она опустила голову к груди Адоры, чувствуя носом острые ключицы девушки.

— Я хочу остаться здесь, — сказала Катра, не зная, как ещё объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. Катра посмотрела на Адору. Она улыбалась и всё ещё смотрела на неё.

— Хорошо, — в этот раз сказала Адора.

Она поставила будильник на пять часов утра — чтобы Катре хватило времени вернуться домой утром. Катра обвила руками талию девушки и крепко прижала её к себе. Уснуть с Адорой было намного легче, чем с Ветром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ао3 чудит и не желает убирать мою заметку с первой главы ко всем остальным главам)))))))))))  
> просто игнорируйте, если она и дальше будет появляться


	5. Chapter 5

Катра проснулась с чувством сухости во рту, пока будильник Адоры разрывал тишину утра. Адора проснулась раньше неё, растирая глаза кулаками и нетерпеливо нажимая на кнопку выключения будильника. Катра перевернулась на спину, её грудь тяжело вздымалась, словно она проснулась в лисиной норе, пока мимо неё пролетали охотничьи заряды. Потом Адора посмотрела не неё, положила ей на грудь свою голову, и Катра снова была в порядке.

— Который час? — спросила она, чувствуя вязкий комок в горле. Она звучала как старуха.

— Пять, — ответила Адора, спросонья её голос был нежнее и выше обычного, и Катра была в восторге. Она обвила одной рукой талию Адоры и притянула к себе.

— Посмотри в окно, — сказала Адора. Катра могла бы часами слушать её очаровательный утренний голос. — Там всё покрыто льдом. Ты не можешь спуститься по решетке — поскользнешься.

— Я останусь здесь, — сказала Катра и Адора рассмеялась. Адора быстро поцеловала её в губы, без языка, потому что у них обоих отвратительно пахло изо рта.

— Катра, — выдохнула Адора, смотря на неё с подушки. — Что мы будем делать?

— Ничего, — ответила та, а потом поняла вопрос. — Езжай со мной во Флориду.

Адора застонала и зевнула. Катра какое-то время смотрела на её профиль, думая, какое потрясающее чувство комфорта давало ей присутствие Адоры рядом с собой, словно они были рождены женатиками. 

— Я тебя проведу до выхода, — сказала Адора. — Мы просто будем очень тихими.

— Погоди, — сказала Катра, выпрямляясь и хватая Адору за руку, когда она хотела подняться. Адора позволила ей держать себя за руку.

— Что?

Но она не уверена, почему остановила её. Просто это чувство… после всего, что произошло между ними, Катра беспокоилась, что стоит им покинуть комнату — и они сразу же всё вспомнят, все нюансы и причины, по которым не общались вот уже сколько лет.

— Я проведу тебя до школы, — сказала Катра. — Подождешь меня.

Адора улыбнулась, и она выглядела немного грустной. 

— Пять лет ждала, пока ты наконец-то это скажешь.

— И я хотела, — ответила Катра. Ей хотелось, чтобы они вместе лежали в кровати до конца дня, словно их особенный момент близости был грубо прерван, и его необходимо было срочно возместить — только тогда всё будет хорошо.

— Я знаю, — сказала Адора, проводя рукой по её щеке. И Катра, скорее всего, любила её, потому что _конечно же_ Адора знала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вы готовы?


	6. Chapter 6

А потом Катра всё херачит, опять, но в этот раз не специально. Она вернулась домой, трясясь и проклиная холод на улице, пробралась к себе в комнату и приняла душ настолько горячий, что уже через пять минут вся её кожа была красной. У неё ещё было два часа в запасе, перед тем как одеться и встретить Адору у дома, так что она упала лицом вперёд на подушки и прижала к груди Ветер, улыбаясь, тая от счастья и прочей нежной поебени. Что привело к тому, что она уснула. Когда она проснулась, солнце прожигало белым неоном её комнату через окно, а стрелки на часах показывали ей 10:30.

Груз совершённого ею поступка был настолько тяжёлым, что ей не сразу удалось встать с кровати. Она попыталась успокоить себя тем, что события прошлого вечера были всего лишь сном, но это не так, всё взаправду случилось, у Катры было всё, а теперь у неё было ничего. Всё, что ей надо было сделать, это побыть в сознании два часа. До смешного лёгкое задание, но Катра снова доказала, что на неё нельзя положиться. Она выглянула в окно, пока одевалась, но Адора не стояла у крыльца в ожидании, грустно опустив голову. Не то чтобы Катре хотелось видеть её там. Она надеялась, что Адора прождала её только пять минуть. Максимум десять. 

Она побежала в школу без книг. В последнее время, ей просто хотелось бежать, и она вообразила себе, что это момент жизни и смерти, что Адора была похищена, — кем, словом? Катара не соображала, — принцессами-окультистами, или кем там, плевать, ей просто стоило добраться до неё, и в запасе у неё оставалось не так уж много времени. 

К тому моменту, когда она добежала до школы, её сильно тошнило после бега, и она выблевала в умывальник школьного туалета — в основном одну воду. Она прополоскала рот и глотнула немного лимонада, стараясь не отчаиваться. Именно слабость и отчаивание играли с ней злую шутку, а не её проколы. Это период после того, как сделанное уже сделано, когда Катра старалась избежать негативной реакции и осуждения, вместо того, чтобы постараться разрулить ситуацию и постоять за свои ошибки.

Второй урок уже подходил к концу, и она ждала Адору у дверей класса химии. Ей надо было пойти на экономику, и она хотела быть на экономике, она хотела пойти с Адорой в школу, держась за руки, и она поцеловала бы её в щеку, когда им надо было бы разойтись по разным кабинетам. Этого не случилось, но Катра не собиралась сдаваться. Она посмотрела через окошко на первые парты, представляя учащихся свирепыми оккупантами. Адоре уже могли промыть мозги и напомнить, что ей не следовало доверять Катре. Но ведь ей стоило доверять! Катра не могла в полной мере насладиться свободой беспризорника-пиротехника, если она таковой не являлась.

Прозвенел звонок, и Катра почувствовала себя так, словно её застрелили. Из кабинета начали выходить ученики и смотреть на неё с неприязнью — она стояла в проёме школьного класса. Она не сдвинулась с места, а ученики обтекали её с двух сторон, как вода, и Катра вмиг превратилась в булыжник — покрытый мхом и морской солью, навсегда неподвижный. Адора была одной из последних на выходе из кабинета, и она посмотрела на Катру так, словно та только что выпотрошила ещё живую рыбину, и теперь ждала похвалы. На Адоре была блестящая губная помада, которую Катра прежде никогда не видела на ней.

— Послушай, — позвала Катра.

— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? — резко перебила её Адора. — А хотя знаешь? Не отвечай, мне всё равно. Но вот если тебе не всё равно, то, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

— Я не… Я просто проспала.

— Что ж, здорово, это всё объясняет! — мрачно рассмеялась Адора, проходя мимо. Катра поспешила следом за ней в коридор, проталкивая себя путь через толпу локтями.

— Ты всегда такой будешь — и сейчас, и через много лет, — говорила Адора, в целом обращаясь к себе. — И это нормально. Это замечательно! Всё ведь ясно! Но неет, мне надо было ответить, решить, что теперь всё будет иначе, надо было…

— Адора, я…

— И я была бы очень рада, если бы ты не полезла ко мне в окно в два часа ночи, и поцеловала меня, — сказала она, останавливаясь и стреляя в Катру злым взглядом. — Было бы классно, если бы ты этого не делала. Если бы не вынудила меня надеяться на большее, или доверять тебе, и думать, что ты…

Поэтому Катра в тот момент поцеловала её, а иначе она не знала, как ей ещё следовало поступить. Книги Адоры упали на пол с громким хлопком, вынуждая учеников повернуться на звук, но Катра закрыла глаза и представила, что не чувствовала на себе взгляды людей вокруг. Она держала лицо Адоры и целовала её, и Катру целовали в ответ. Затем Адора отпихнула её от себя, и посмотрела так, словно Катра опять игнорировала правила очередной игры, в которую Адора хотела поиграть с ней.

— Катра, — тихо сказала она, отрешённо, но не грубо. Некоторые всё ещё пялились, кто-то хлопал в ладоши и смеялся, другие перешёптывались. Катра опустилась вниз подобрать книжки, и когда она поднялась, Адора уже не смотрела на неё с отрешённостью.

— Прошу, — сказала Катра. — Я закрыла глаза буквально на пять секунд, а на часах уже было десять-тридцать. Прости меня. Я надеюсь, ты не ждала слишком долго. Я больше никогда не заставлю тебя ждать, я обещаю, я клянусь.

Адора замотала головой и взяла свои книги обратно, а когда она спускалась вниз по коридору, Катра шла рядом, едва касаясь своим плечом плеча девушки.

— Я хочу сходить с тобой на настоящее свидание, — сказала Катра. Адора рассмеялась, и эту пару секунд она действительно выглядела счастливой.

— Чтобы ты опять опоздала на три часа?

— Нет. Я встречу тебя, и доведу до дома со школы, — я серьезно! Доведу! — а потом мы пойдём ко мне домой. Мы быстро перекусим, поболтаем, и мои родители будут ужасно впечатлены, я гарантирую. А потом мы пойдём на свидание. Куда хочешь. Я серьезно. У меня есть деньги.

— Твои родители будут впечатлены? — сказала Адора, злобно сводя брови на переносице, и Катра даже обрадовалась, потому что это был ещё один повод поцеловать её. Щеки девушки покраснели, но она всё ещё оставалась самой красивой, и может быть она никогда не станет некрасивой, а наоборот — с каждым днём она будет становиться красивее и красивее, пока не сведёт Катру с ума. — Так вот для чего ты это затеяла? Чтобы впечатлить родителей? Встречаться с девушкой после того, как ты предала её доверие…

— Ты знаешь, что это не так.

Катра не могла описать свои чувства словами, даже если бы попыталась, но Адора, кажется, всё понимала. Её голубые глаза смягчились.

— Встретимся возле кофейного автомата после уроков, — сказала она, подняв подбородок. — Если не появишься, то больше шансов я тебе давать не буду.

— Я прямо сейчас иду туда! — ответила Катра, идя рядом с пытающейся незаметно подавить улыбку девушкой. Прозвенел предупреждающий звонок. — Я буду там целый день! Я прикую себя к машинке цепями!

— Катра, прекрати. — И то, как она сказала её имя! Адора наклонилась к ней за быстрым поцелуем в губы, а затем скрылась в кабинете тригонометрии. Катра стояла на одном месте секунд тридцать, анализируя случившееся, а после молнией побежала к кофейному автомату.

Но её планы не могли пройти гладко, конечно же нет, потому что физрук заметил её, мнущуюся возле кофейного автомата во время пятого урока, и спросил, было ли у неё письменное разрешение от учителя на прогул.

— А что, если я скажу вам, что бросаю школу? — спросила Катра, потому что она и так собиралась. — Могу я находиться здесь, если подпишу документы о своём уходе?

— Если ты не зачислена как ученица, тогда я на всех основаниях могу арестовать тебя за проникновение на территорию учебного заведения, — ответил физрук, и упоминание об аресте вынудило Катру согласиться с учителем, и тот оставил её после уроков в кабинете для таких же разгильдяев, как и она.

В отличие от старшей школы, Катру эти ученики уважали, учитывая, что она была частым лицом в их коллективе. Именно здесь она по-настоящему познакомилась с Энтраптой, которая в данный момент тоже была здесь, в том же кабинете, и Катра смотрела на неё, когда учитель сказал Катре занять сидение напротив Энтрапты. Та облокотилась спиной о стену и с яростью смотрела на Катру, и той на секунду захотелось ещё раз увидеть её безумный, но счастливый взгляд, возникавший, когда ей предлагали повозиться с процессором, или поджечь чей-нибудь мусорник.

После получаса, за который Катра успела прожечь взглядом карту Земли на стене, она почувствовала, как Энтрапта придвинулась ближе к ней, и Катра корила себя, что не додумалась взять с собой какую-нибудь книжку или домашку. Энтрапта пересела на парту слева от Катры и пялилась на неё до тех пор, пока Катра не обратила на неё внимание.

— Приветик, — сказала Энтрапта. Её подводка была толще обычного, подобно доспехам. Катра вспомнила первый раз, когда Энтрапта поцеловала её — в зале игровых автоматов, недалеко от кинотеатра, и то, насколько сильно её шаг удивил Катру. Ей потребовалась пара минут, чтобы почувствовать счастье своего первого поцелуя.

— Привет, — кивнула Катра, читая надписи на своей парте. Кто-то написал «Боу с десятого сосёт хуи его папаш».

— Парфьюма сказала мне, что ты целовалась с Адорой, — с насмешкой фыркнула Энтрапта, словно это было невозможно, и теперь она ждала подтверждения от Катры. Катра посмотрела на написанные на парте слова о Боу, достала из кармана чёрный маркер и жирно зачеркнула фразу.

— Целовалась, — подтвердила Катра, не глядя на неё. Энтрапта молчала до тех пор, пока Катра не посмотрела на неё. Она так глядела на неё, словно всё это время Энтрапта была совершенно другим человеком, который заслуживал уважения и доверия со стороны Катры. Наверное, ей стоило упомянуть об этом, когда Катру увезли в участок, до смерти испуганную, и пытавшуюся подавить слёзы, пока Энтрапта на ухо говорила ей, что будет лучше, если Катра возьмет всю вину на себя. Катра не так давно поняла, что пригрела на своей груди змею. 

— Она тебе нравится?

— Да.

— Ага. Ок. Мне похуй.

Катра не могла взглянуть на неё, а потом Энтрапта просто исчезла, скрывшись за её спиной в направлении воображаемого трона королевы пубертатных нариков. Они здесь познакомились. Тогда Катра бросала на неё взгляды, а Энтрапта улыбалась ей так, словно у неё уже были подготовлены планы для них двоих.

Когда прозвенел последний звонок, Катра тут же побежала в сторону кофейного автомата, толкая с дороги теннисисток и футболистов, страшась, что даже пара потраченных секунд даст Адоре повод навсегда отказаться от Катры. Катра на повороте врезалась в автомат, и Адора уже стояла на месте, её плечи были опущены, а руки нервно держали лямки рюкзака. Она уставилась на Катру с удивлением. Та дышала ртом и немного вспотела.

— Меня оставили после уроков в качестве наказания, — ответила Катра, отталкиваясь от автомата и подходя ближе к Адоре. Цвет её волос был достаточным подтверждением того, что в мире Катры ещё осталось что-то потрясающее. Она даже не могла подобрать правильный цвет; волосы были светлыми, но не жёлтыми, но также не высветлены, и они идеально подходили Адоре. Катра никогда не задумывалась об этом прежде.

— Как я только не догадалась.

— Пойми, — сказала Катра. — Я тут сражаюсь с нашей системой образования, лишь бы побыть с тобой.

Адора улыбнулась, и Катра, не раздумывая, взяла её за руку. Они обе рассмеялись.

— Это в твоём стиле, — кивнула Адора, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Они вышли со школы, держась за руки. Катра останавливалась возле каждого перехода, обвивала талию Адоры руками и целовала её до тех пор, пока Адора не начинала смеяться ей в губы. Адора рассказывала ей о своих уроках, а Катра рассказала ей о своём аресте. Она погладила Катру по руке так, словно хотела помочь ей забыть все ужасные воспоминания, и Катра хотела, чтобы это сработало.

— Ты ведь на самом деле не уедешь, да? — спросила Адора, когда они прошли половину пути.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Катра. — Ты бы поехала со мной?

— Поехала бы с тобой и занималась… чем, конкретно?

— Не знаю. Нам не обязано ехать во Флориду. Мы могли бы поехать куда угодно.

— Нет, не могли бы, — ответила Адора, хмурясь, и Катре никогда в ней это не нравилось — когда Адора возвращала её обратно на землю, и становилась до ужаса рациональной, пускай она и была права.

Если бы она попросила Катру остаться, то она бы осталась, но вместо этого Адора с улыбкой взяла лимонное печенье, сделанное им матерью Катры, и Адора смеялась с её матерью, когда они обе увидели, что сосед уже начал развешивать рождественские гирлянды на свой дом. Катра ела печенье и смотрела на них, думая, почему не решила поговорить с Адорой раньше, и что было бы, если бы Адора не прошла мимо мужских туалетов, когда Катра обедала яблоком и смотрела на жирафов?

Они поднялись в комнату Катры, и мать не возражала, словно действительно считала, что девушки решили заняться домашкой. Катра закрыла за собой двери, Адора швырнула свой рюкзак на пол, и они обе завалились на кровать, целуясь, и стягивая друг с друга футболки. Адора так громко смеялась, что Катре пришлось закрыть ей рот ладонью.

— Я таким не занимаюсь, — сказала Адора, когда Катра залезла на неё сверху, улыбаясь и водя пальцами по её распущенным волосам. — Вообще.

— Я тоже, — ответила Катра. Адора закатила глаза, наверняка думая об Энтрапте, и в этот момент Катра заметила выглядывавшего из-под подушки Ветра. Катра забыла накрыть его, когда побежала в школу.

— Ты глянь! — сказала Адора, вытягивая руку к Ветру. — Он всё ещё у тебя?

— Та я просто не могу заснуть без него, то есть, без… чего-то в своих руках, и я привыкла спать с ним в обнимку ещё ребенком, и…

— Ооо, — с нежностью протянула Адора, прижимая Ветер к груди, и Катра рассмеялась, представляя, что это не просто игрушка, а давно забытый и брошенный брат-близнец Адоры, с которым ей снова посчастливилось встретиться. — Я люблю тебя, — сказала Адора, и её слова почти пролетели мимо ушей Катры. Адора покраснела и посмотрела девушке за спину.

— Я сказала это Ветру.

— Ты помнишь его имя.

— Конечно! Мы ведь вместе назвали его, — сказала Адора, гладя Ветер по голове. — А я думала, не потеряла ли ты его.

— Никогда, — ответила Катра. — Это ведь твой подарок.

Они отставили Ветер в сторону, обнимаясь и смеясь. Адора продолжала навзничь водить руками по бокам Катры, вызывая у той щекотку, и, наверное, она это делала специально, и каким-то образом обе девушки оказались на полу. Катра хотела смотреть на смеющуюся Адору всю оставшуюся ночь, смотреть, как мышцы на её животе двигались от смеха, но потом мать постучала в дверь, и они поспешили натянуть свои футболки на головы, честно стараясь не смеяться.

Адора и отец Катры поговорили об «Актуальных событиях» на ужине. Катра с матерью наблюдали за ними с теплом, играли с едой, переглядывались через стол с такими улыбками, словно они прощали друг другу былые обиды, потому что иначе никак — импульсивными взглядами они говорили друг другу больше, чем словами.

После ужина все присутствующие собрались в гостиной посмотреть новости на телевизоре. Катра уснула на плече Адоры. Ещё никогда она не чувствовала себя такой уставшей. Когда она проснулась, Адора держала её за руку, а мама предлагала им мороженое.

Катра провела её до дома в десять часов, обнимая девушку за плечи, когда на них дул холодный ветер. Приближалась зима, и воздух пахнул снегом.

— Я не сделала домашку, — сказала Адора, бросая свой рюкзак на крыльцо, как пару старых ботинок. Её мама ещё не приехала домой.

— Господи, я тебя уже порчу, принцесса, — улыбнулась Катра. Адора закатила глаза и обвила руками талию девушки. Катра стояла на верхней ступеньке, Адора — на нижней, и их глаза были почти на одном уровне.

— Отныне мы будем делать домашку вместе, — сказала Адора. — Каждую ночь.

— Даже по пятницам? — поинтересовалась Катра, зная, что этому не бывать. Даже со всеми выебонами, Катра не была наивной, и представляла себе своё будущее, но предложение Адоры не совсем вписывалось в её планы. — Даже по _четвергам_?

— Ладно, — задумалась Адора. — Не по пятницам. И не по четвергам, если, конечно, у меня не намечен какой-нибудь проект. Но по пятницам ты можешь водить меня в кино.

— Все нас увидят, — заметила Катра. — Они узнают, что ты со мной.

— Ты сегодня поцеловала меня в школьном коридоре. Думаю, люди и так кое-что подозревают.

— Ой, точно. Прости.

— Катра! Не извиняйся. Я стану знаменитостью на своём потоке. Они будут меня спрашивать, действительно ли ты пьёшь коровью кровь, и хороша ли ты в постели.

— Охуенно, — улыбнулась Катра. Она притянула Адору ближе к себе. — Я не хочу домой. Ты разозлишься, если я опять залезу к тебе через окно?

— Мы не можем так встречаться каждую ночь.

— Почему нет? Разве мы не поженились ещё в детстве?

— Да, а Ветер был священником. Но, вообще-то, ты убежала посреди церемонии, сказав, что ты решила стать наёмницей в Эквадоре, и что я не должна писать тебе письма.

Они стояли у её дома ещё полчаса, холодный ветер дул сильнее, и Адора целовала покрасневший нос Катры, говоря ей идти домой. Катра простояла с ней ещё пять минут, спрятав лицо в шее девушки, пока Адора тихо смеялась ей на ухо, а потом Катра ушла домой, обернувшись назад всего дважды. Или трижды.

Когда она зашла к себе в комнату, то бухнулась на кровать рядом с Ветром, смеясь и немного надеясь, что Ветер опять начнёт развговаривать с ней. Она не уверена, когда Ветер прекратил отвечать ей, но Катра не сильно печалилась по этому поводу.

— Ты был прав, — сказала она Ветру, которому всегда нравилась Адора.

Но ей всё равно снился огонь. Как и всегда, плямя было повсюду; даже чёрное небо горело. Где-то смеялась Энтрапта, но когда Катра пыталась поймать её через пелену дыма и жара и остановить её, языки пламени всегда находили её первой и жарили её плоть, забивая заплаканную Катру в угол. Её маленький островок наполнялся дымом горящего дерева, он был повсюду, вынуждая Катру кашлять, и собственный кашель разбудил её.

Снаружи было светло. Всё ещё стояла глубокая ночь, но жёлтый свет из окна сбивал девушку с толку. Катра снова начала кашлять и встала с кровати. Когда она увидела играющие в окне Адоры языки пламени, то решила, что спит, что её подсознание решило сыграть с ней самую злую шутку из возможных, и первую минуту после пробуждения, Катра даже не сомневалась, что всё ещё спит. Но потом она прикоснулась рукой к окну, заслоняя пальцами половину дома Адоры, и холод стекла отрезвил её, давая понять, что это взаправду происходит.

Она выбежала из дома, и происходящее было кошмаром страшнее, чем любой другой сон Катры. Когда она увидела стоящих на лужайке Адору и её мать, обе в пижаме и домашних тапочках, пока Адора смотрела на свой горящий дом и плакала, Катра почувствовала волну облегчения. 

— Адора! — выкрикнула Катра, и девушка обернулась к ней, сжимая в руках фотоальбом. Она передала альбом матери и побежала обнять Катру, которая сжала её так сильно, что наверняка выбила весь воздух из девушки, но Адора не возражала. Она в порядке. Её мать в порядке. Всё остальное возместимо.

— Что случилось? Что случилось? — спросила Катра, пока Адора плакала у неё в руках. Она не пострадала. Катра провела руками по её волосами, и они были в порядке, даже нигде не торчали, но были холодными из-за вечернего мороза.

— Что случилось? — рявкнула её мать, и Адора прижала Катру ближе к себе, словно хотела извиниться за следующие слова своей матери. — Словно ты, дрянь, не знаешь, что случилось?

— Ма, — всхлипнула Адора, обернувшись к ней, — Это не…

— Скажи своей подружке, что я уже вызвала полицию, и что лучше бы ей бежать прямо сейчас, если она не хочет оказаться за решёткой! — выкрикнула та. — Я читала её дело, я знаю, какая она!

— Это сделала не она! — закричала в ответ Адора. Катра уже слышала вой сирен. Она была одета, ключи от машины были у неё в кармане, и, как пожарник, она была готова выехать.

— Да ну? — сказала мать Адоры. — Мы посмотрим, что думают на этот счёт полицейские, когда приедут.

Ей никогда не нравилась Катра. Отец Адоры ещё в какой-то степени пытался быть дружелюбным, но он был мёртв. Адора прижималась к ней, смяв кофту Катры в кулаки.

— Это была Энтрапта, — прошептала она, не сводя взгляда с Катры. — Разве нет? Это была она, и мы им об этом скажем.

— Они не поверят мне, — ответила Катра. Адора выглядела старше в домашнем халате, на лице у неё был серый пепел, и Катра пыталась представить её в медицинском халате, учащуюся в медицинском колледже, и себя, работавшую на кладбище могильщицей. Адора могла бы начать свою жизнь сначала и влюбиться в какого-нибудь анестезиолога. Катра осталась бы частью её старой жизни, которую Адора хотела бы навсегда захоронить, но Катра окажется в тюрьме, если не уедет в течение следующих пяти минут.

Мать Адоры плакала, снова и снова зовя своего мужа по имени, словно он всё ещё находился в доме построенном ими двоими. Катра знала, что это была её вина. Такое всегда происходило только вокруг неё, всегда по её вине, всегда плачевно. Она пригладила волосы Адоры, чувствуя бегущее по пальцам электричество, и убрала руку.

— Прости, — сказала она, делая шаг назад. — Я не должна была…

Адора никогда не была одной из молящих, но теперь она неверяще смотрела ей вслед, тихо зовя Катру по имени и плача, а её мать упала коленями на землю, когда их крыша проломилась под огнём. Сирены кричали в одном или двух районах от них, и Катра молилась, что старая коробка передач не подведёт её, когда запрыгнула на водительское сиденье старой машины отца. Её родители выбежали на улицу, когда их дочь выехала на дорогу, с немым ужасом смотря ей вслед. Они наверняка думали, что это она устроила поджог. Это ничего. Это уже неважно.

Она была на полпути до Флориды, когда поняла, что забыла Ветер у себя дома. Придётся какое-то время не спать. Она чувствовала запах пепла на своей коже, и ей казалось, что она могла почувствовать жар пламени на задних сидениях машины, на себе, и вряд ли ей удасться затушить его навсегда. Катра крепко сжимала руль руками, понимая, что это конец. Она только что оставила своего напарника и свою девушку позади, но это для их же блага, потому что очень скоро копы настигнут её и заточат туда, где ей самое место. Когда она доедет туда, куда ей нужно, то поменяет имя. Шерил Хиллз. Нет, слишком очевидно. Её глаза наполнялись слезами, когда она придумывала новое имя: Нэнси Дейвис. Слишком тупое. Кэссиди Харгроув. Нет, не то, они все не те. Единственное имя, о котором она могла думать, было Адора, без остановки играющее в её сознании, словно она была единственным человеком, имевшим хоть какое-то значение в жизни Катры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	7. Chapter 7

Энтрапта оказалась права. Креветки пахли просто ужасно.

Во Флориде Катра практически сразу нашла себе работу. Менеджеры на креветковых фермах не были шибко придирчивы к персоналу. Они набирали в команду людей, которые не воровали бы у них креветки, если кратко. После двух недель работы на ферме Катра не переносила на дух даже мысли о креветках, так что её работодателям не о чём было беспокоиться.

Какое-то время она ночевала на заднем сидении своей машины. После того, как старая развалюха окончательно сломалась, Катра неделю жила в мотеле, а потом переехала в квартиру с женщиной по имени Мермиста, которая была старой подругой Пирата. Мермиста была родом с Кубы и не шибко хорошо разговаривала на английском, но состояние её жилища сходились практически один-в-один со вкусами Катры — ленивая небрежность и минимальные уборки, но квартира не была доведена до полнейшего абсурда, — и им обеим нравилось смотреть телик. Мермиста тоже работала на креветочной ферме; также у неё был пикап, который работал только иногда, и она скучала по своей семье так сильно, что начинала плакать по ночам, так что Катра её понимала и была готова ужиться с ней. Катре удалось уломать её на сожительство лишь из-за знакомства с Пиратом, так что, скорее всего, она будет обязана этим двоим аж до смерти.

— Почему ты здесь? — как-то ночью спросила её Мермиста, когда они сидели у чёрного хода их дома после работы, обе провонявшиеся креветками. Катра немного учила Мермисту английскому, и ей было очень странно ощущать себя кем-то наподобие наставника или учителя.

— То есть? — сказала Катра. Её спина жутко ныла, и она вспомнила о словах Пирата. Через два дня ей будет восемнадцать.

— Почему во Флориде, — ответила Мермиста. — Одна.

Катра вытянула вперед затёкшие ноги и замыслилась над вопросом. Она не знала, что в итоге случилось с Энтраптой и пожаром, но она почти уверена, что копы не преследовали Катру по штатам. Она потеряла самообладание сразу перед оформлением своей страховки, и была вынуждена работать под своим настоящим именем. Она лишь надеялась, что копы не долго допрашивали Адору, и что она не испытывала вину за то, что разоблачила местоположение Катры после её побега. Хотя вряд бы ли она сожалела о таком.

— Случился пожар, — сказала Катра. Глаза Мермисты широко округлились.

— Literalmente?

— Ci, con figurado.

— Figuradamente, — поправила её Мермиста. Она учила Катру испанскому. Катра была несказанно удивлена, когда обнаружила, как легко ей давалось изучение языка, учитывая, какой сложной ей казалась школьная программа.

— Да, — сказала Катра. — Это я и хотела сказать. По сути, случился большой пожар, и я сбежала. Неужели ты раньше не спрашивала меня об этом?

Мермиста пожала плечами и достала сигарету. Они были сожительницами уже около полутора года, но редко когда общались. Было приятно иметь кого-то рядом, и не обязывать себя с ней постоянным трындежом о всяком.

— Я подозревала, — сказала Мермиста, подбирая в голове правильные слова и делая первую затяжку, — что это будет что-то. Подобное.

— Почему? — Катре не нравилось думать, что каждый её знакомый мог прочитать все её тревоги лишь при одном взгляде на девушку. Она не грустный человек, или кто-то желавший быть грустным. Катра всё ещё ждала того момента, когда её жизнь перевернётся с ног на голову, и она познает смысл жизни и настоящее счастье, так что она всё ещё не потеряла надежду. С приближением её восемнадцатого дня рождения, она уже не была настолько уверена, что умрёт вскоре после своего праздника. Она уже какое-то время подумывала вернуться домой.

— Я не знаю, — сказала Мермиста свою любимую фразу на английском. — Иногда, когда ты спишь. Ты говоришь об огне.

Катра неуверенно рассмеялась. Она часто засыпала на диване по вечерам, пока Мермиста смотрела бразильские футбольные матчи, и каждое её резкое пробуждение сопровождалось обеспокоенным взглядом Мермисты. Катра почему-то принимала её реакцию за жалость, вызванную неспособностью Катры оценить футбольные матчи по достоинству.

Два месяца спустя Мермиста сказала ей, что переезжает в Майами, когда они вместе шли домой с работы.

— У меня там друзья, — сказала она, потому что конечно Катра никогда не была её настоящим другом. Девушка всё равно чувствовала себя преданной, и на следующий день она зашла в автосалон недалеко от её работы, и потратила все свои сбережения на Тойоту 2002 года.

— Это очень надёжный автомобиль, — заверил её продавец. Он был потный, и нервничал из-за того, с какой лёгкостью Катра согласилась купить первую предложенную тачку. — Хороший выбор.

— От меня пахнет креветками? — спросила Катра, забирая у него ключи.

— Немного, — ответил он.

Так что Катра уволилась с работы, и три дня подряд упорно мылась под душем. Где-то в то же время переехала Мермиста. Когда Катра чувствовала себя уже не такой вонючей, как раньше, она вернула ключи арендодателю, позвонила домой родителям, и сбросила трубку, когда услышала голос матери в трубке. 

Это будет долгая поездка. У неё будет полно времени подумать, что она скажет родителям.

По пути домой она в основном слушала ток-шоу по радио; музыка слишком сильно раздражала её. Проезжая штат Теннесси, она вернулась назад во времени, словно уехала из дому только два дня назад, но, пересекая Иллинойс, она уже не могла вспомнить, как выглядела её старая спальня. Она ощущала себя сорокалетней женщиной, и не только из-за болевшей спины. Она скучала по беззаботным ночам в своей старой кровати. Она каждый день думала об Адоре.

Катра старалась придумать в голове какой-то нормальный повод для своего приезда, пока ловила взглядом дома соседей. Когда она припарковалась на крыльце своего дома, первым делом она посмотрела на дом Адоры. Точнее на то место, где он раньше был — теперь там стоял совершенно новый дом, примерно того же размера. Катра всё ещё могла услышать запах стройки в воздухе — опилки, метал, свежая краска. Он выглядел как новенький, на крыльце лежал большой надувной мяч, а в гараже был припаркован загадочный красный минивэн. Конечно же они переехали. Она долгое время сидела на водительском месте и смотрела на этот дом, ожидая какого-то движения в окнах на втором этаже, в старой комнате Адоры. Эта часть дома теперь была плоской и лишённой забора, но там сделали очень широкий подоконник. Катра даже могла разглядеть часть большого аквариума внутри новой комнаты, как раз на том месте, где она впервые поцеловала Адору.

Девушка в последний раз посмотрела на себя в боковом зеркале машины. Она подстригла себя перед тем, как приехать, и уже знала, что маме не понравиться новая стрижка, что теперь её пышные кудрявые волосы делали её лицо ещё более безумным.

Дойти до двери было самым сложным заданием в её жизни. Ей стоило написать им. Или хотя бы позвонить. Это ведь было бы так легко. О чём она думала? Почему ей ничего не пришло в голову по дороге сюда? Она постучала, и подумала о том дне, когда не пошла на помощь Адоре после смерти её отца, и обо всём потраченном ею времени, и что все её сверстники могли всё ещё оставаться беззаботными подростками, и не проходить через всё то говно, через которое прошла Катра. Её мама открыла двери.

— О Господи, — сказала Катра, хотя это должна была сказать не она, но раньше мама не выглядела такой постаревшей. Мама прикрыла свой рот ладонью.

— Катра, — сказала она, словно не произносила это имя вслух уже долгое время, и не была уверенна, что сказала его правильно. Она крепко обняла дочку, а Катра поздравила себя с тем, что не заплакала при ней. Она чувствовала себя взрослой, как женщина. Видимо, для этого ей стоило всего лишь покинуть родной дом на год.

— Прости меня, — сказала Катра. Мама на секунду напряглась, а потом отпустила её.

— Давай зайдём в дом, — предложила она. Мама не сильно тянула её за собой за руку. — Папа ещё на работе.

— Ага.

Мама молча сделала ей бутерброд с ветчиной, и налила себе чашку _Gatorade_. Невозможно вот так сразу начать нужный разговор, когда ты не видела родную мать полтора года. Просто невозможно.

— Адора с мамой переехали? — спросила она, пока мама смотрела, как она ела. Она уже не выглядела такой старой, как Катре сначала показалось. Катра посмотрела на часы. Она не уверенна, что будет готова выдержать их с папой одновременно.

— Да, — кивнула та, словно бы выныривая из какого-то транса. — Они сейчас в Сент-Клауде. По крайней мере, её мать. Адора уехала учиться к восточному побережью. Мэрилендский университет, кажется?.. Её мама… она хотела извиниться перед тобой, ты знала? За то, что сказала тебе тогда.

Катра замотала головой, но ей хотелось узнать, что случилось дальше. Мама её сразу поняла.

— Они арестовали эту девчонку. Энтрапту, — сказала она. — Мы дали полицейским её имя, они оформили ордер на обыск дома, и нашли все необходимые доказательства. Её признали психически неуравновешенной или что-то вроде. За ней сейчас присматривают в дурке. Но я не знаю, где она… Катра. Тебе не обязательно было уезжать.

Мама уже не поджимала губы, как раньше, это было заметно даже в её интонации. По какой-то причине, это опечалило Катру, пускай и ранее звук нехотя выплевываемых мамой слов выбешивал дочку.

— Мне пора, — сказала Катра, поднимаясь. Мама выдала опечаленный звук, который Катра прежде от неё никогда не слышала.

— Куда ты?

— В Мэриленд. Но я вернусь, — она почувствовала необъяснимое огромное желание подняться к себе в комнату и забрать Ветер, но как она объяснит это маме?

Катра обняла её перед уходом, и мама погладила её по голове, крепко держа в своих руках. В доме стояла тишина, словно он тоже тогда сгорел и был отстроен заново, за исключением того, что продолжал выглядеть как раньше.

— В детстве ты всегда угрожала нам с папой тем, что уедешь в Мадагаскар, — сказала мама, немного задыхаясь от слёз, и всё ещё обнимая девушку. — Когда ты уехала, я представляла, что ты там. Живёшь среди деревьев и птиц и обезьянок. Как Тарзан, пожалуй. Анекдот какой-то. Но мне нравилось в это верить, не понимаю почему, правда. Катра, пожалуйста, возвращайся. Твой отец должен тебя увидеть.

— Я вернусь, — повторила Катра, высвобождаясь из её объятий. — Ма. А она… Что случилось после пожара?

Мама знала, что она спрашивала об Адоре, а не Энтрапте. Мама взяла её лицо в свои ладони, давая пальцам почувствовать родное лицо.

— В последний раз она звонила нам три месяца назад, — ответила она. — Кажется, у неё началась учёба пару недель назад.

— Когда она позвонила…

— Она не спрашивала о тебе, Катра, нет. Но звонила она именно по этой причине. Она ждала, что я расскажу ей новость о твоем возвращении.

Катра ехала в Мэриленд с развёрнутой картой на соседнем сидении, без остановки на перекус, и она почти сожгла весь бензин к тому моменту, когда доехала до университетского кампуса. Она молилась, что мама не перепутала университеты, потому что если так, то Катра снова исчезнет. Это долгая ядерная зима, в которой она жила годами. Если ей не удастся увидеть солнце в течение нескольких часов, то она вряд ли сможет спастись.

Она не знала, откуда ей начинать поиски, так что она купила дешёвую чёрную подводку и мятную жвачку, а потом забежала в ближайший туалет с раковиной и зеркалом в корпусе филологов. Другие девушки, нормальные молодые студентки, получившие высшее образование по французскому и итальянскому, смотрели на неё немного странно, но Катра игнорировала их, причесывая непослушные кудри и выводя стрелки на глазах.

Катра спросила у похожего на преподавателя мужика, где биологический департамент, и ей сказали, что он на противоположной стороне корпуса. Целое здание было отведено радиационной онкологии, и Катра прочёсывала его до конца дня, ища в толпе знакомое лицо.

Солнце уже село, и толпа студентов начала постепенно рассасываться, но Катра всё ещё не нашла её. Она бродила вокруг кампуса, как полтергейст. Она должна была быть дома с родителями, она обязана была попасть в какую-нибудь образовательную программу, и ей определённо стоило перекусить, если судить по болезненному урчанию её живота. Катра добралась до столовой и посмотрела внутрь через окно, глядя на смеющихся, ужинающих студентов. Она решила превратить себя в Тарзана, когда могла бы быть одной из них.

— Вам помочь? — кто-то спросил у неё, и Катра отвернулась от окна посмотреть на молодую, красивую девушку со светлыми волосами, подозрительно смотревшую на Катру.

— Я ищу свою сестру, — солгала Катра. — Адора Грейскул. Я должна… она сейчас в медицинской программе, но я не могу вспомнить название её корпуса.

— Она первогодка? — нахмурилась девушка.

— Да. У них уже две недели идёт учёба.

— Что ж, все первогодки из премеда сейчас в Хоувере. Он в миле отсюда, напротив фонтана.

— Спасибо! — Катра уже бежала в сторону указанного направления. Она давно так быстро не бегала, и это было настолько потрясающее чувство, что она смеялась, громко, но мысли о встрече с Адорой были ещё громче, и в тысячу раз страшнее. Она представила их с Адорой шпионками, работающих сообща во время Холодной войны. Что-то пошло не так во время одной из миссий, и им пришлось жить раздельно в новом постапокалиптическом мире. Адора думала, что Катра предала её русским, сразу перед падением бомбы, но Катра никогда бы так не поступила, и теперь ей стоило объясниться. 

Сперва, ей стоило пробраться на территорию защищенного бункера, где Адора жила под липовым именем. Катра добежала до Хоувера, притворно спокойно зашла в коридор, посвистывая и глядя на доску объявлений, обклеенную фотографиями студентов, на одной из которых была Адора. Катру словно бы под дых ударил одной лишь фотографией. Она стояла напротив своей комнаты в общежитии, со своей сожительницей, неуверенно смотря в камеру. Сожительница была пухленькой девушкой с розовыми волосами; она не будет для Катры слишком сильной помехой на её миссии, а также эта фотография снабдила Катру очень ценной информацией. Над левым плечом Адоры маячил номер их комнаты: 248. 

Она не могла оторваться от фотографии, хотя ей стоило бы поторопиться. Адора выглядела точно так же и в шестнадцать, только стала чуть выше и более мускулистой. Её рот был слегка открыт, как если бы она хотела что-то сказать, но не успела опередить фотографа.

Катра прошла мимо стойки регистрации, пока молодая консьержа смеялась над чем-то, что сказал ей парень, облокотившись руками об стойку. Катра рысцой побежала на второй этаж, пока её сердце выскакивало из груди. У неё не было оружия — если её поймают, то это конец. И её напарница никогда не узнает правду.

Добравшись до 248 номера, она осмотрелась по сторонам. Было тихо. Слишком тихо. Она легонько постучала, молясь, что Адора ещё не встретила какого-нибудь будущего врача, и сейчас гуляет с ним за руку.

Адора открыла двери в пижаме: знакомая голубая ночнушка, и белые штаны. Катра все еще была погружена в фантазию о Холодной войне, и в самом деле приложила указательный палец к своим губам, пока Адора шокировано смотрела на неё.

— Можно зайти? — прошептала Катра.

— Как ты?.. — запнулась Адора. Из её комнаты было слышно запах солёного попкорна, и Адора выглядела в тысячу раз красивее, чем на фотографии. Её оголённые плечи уже выбивали из груди Катры весь воздух. И Катра всё ещё была безоружна.

— Послушай, мне очень жаль, — сказала Катра, когда Адора не сдвинулась с места.

— Нет, нет! — ответила она, и Катра знала этот голос, точно такой же как в детстве, когда она злилась, забирала свои игрушки и уходила к себе домой. — Такое уже не прокатит.

— Окей. Ладно. Но могу я зайти?

— Это что? Это у тебя живот так урчит? У тебя неприятности? Ты сбегаешь от полицейских?

— Да, и нет. И нет.

Адора мучительно простонала и потащила Катру за локоть в комнату. Она была маленькой и полной девчачьих штук: разноцветные подушки, двухъярусная кровать, деревянные расчёски на тумбочке для косметики, и знакомый лифчик на спинке стула. Адора схватила лифчик, когда поняла, что Катра смотрела на него, и запихнула под подушку на нижней кровати. Её лицо покраснело, когда она снова посмотрела на Катру.

— Чего тебе? — сорвалась девушка.

— Ты злишься на меня, — заметила Катра.

— А ты ожидала другой реакции? Катра, тебе не обязательно было уезжать, понимаешь! Бля, но ты никогда меня не слушаешь… а хотя ладно, знаешь, это уже не важно. Если ты приехала обратно чтобы, чтобы…

— Можно я возьму немного попкорна? — спросила Катра. На столе стояла пластиковая миска, наполовину пустая. Адора посмотрела на неё и нахмурилась.

— Он и так отсырел, — кивнула Адора и дала ей миску. Весь попкорн исчез уже через десять секунд.

— Где ты была? — спросила она всё ещё хмурясь.

— Во Флориде. На креветочной ферме. Как я и говорила.

— Так это было всерьёз?

— Я не хотела уезжать. Не после. Ну. Ты поняла. Но потом начался пожар, и я была обязана бежать. Я должна была уехать, или думала, что должна. Наверное, я повела себя очень глупо.

— Ужасно глупо, — согласилась Адора, и это подтверждение что-то сломало внутри Катры. Она передала Адоре пустую миску и села на её кровать. Девушка хотела возразить, но потом молча села на стул напротив от Катры.

— Где твоя сожительница? — спросила Катра.

— Уехала в Нью Хэмен к родителям на неделю. Но это не означает, что тебе можно остаться.

— Я не думала…

— Знаешь, что я ей рассказала о тебе? Что я всем рассказываю? У меня получается классно рассказывать, серьезно, хочешь услышать? Прикольная история, ребята часто смеются. Ладненько, побудь на месте моей сожительницы. Или кого угодно. Готова? Спроси у меня, встречалась ли я с кем-то в школе.

Она выглядела настолько поколебимой, что Катра боялась её ослушаться, хотя ей также очень хотелось лечь вместе с ней на кровать и поспать несколько часов. А если Адора не согласиться, то Катра хотя бы сможет вдыхать запах её духов на подушке.

— Ты с кем-то встречалась в школе? — неуверенно спросила Катра, боясь ответа. Неужели это тот момент, когда Адора скажет, что она встретила своего нового парня сразу после трусливого побега Катры, нормального парня, занимавшегося нормальными делами, с которым Адора ходила на нормальные свидания, и что они теперь обручены? И завтра у них свадьба?

— Нет, ну, не совсем, — она нацепила себе на лицо фальшивую улыбку и выпрямила спину. — Это достаточно смешная история, вообще-то. Я росла по соседству с этой девочкой, и была влюблена в неё, то есть _влюблена-влюблена_ , сколько себя помню. Мы играли в снежки, и воровали игрушки друг у друга, и она часто была груба со мной, но это из-за того, что мы всегда пытались привлечь внимание друг друга. И помню был день, когда мы взялись за руки по дороге домой со школы. Тогда её сильно расстроили наши одноклассники, и я поняла, что очень сильно люблю её. Но она также была немного странной, типа, у неё были плохие оценки по всем предметам, хотя она была умной, а в старшей школе у неё появилась двинутая на всю голову девушка. Их даже арестовали один раз за поджог школьного киоска.

Она замолкла на секунду. Её притворно-веселый голос вытягивал из неё последние соки, а руки были плотно сжаты.

— На этот моменте часто смеются и спрашивают, не шучу ли я, — сказала она безэмоционально, но когда Катра продолжала сидеть и молча смотреть на неё, Адора продолжила говорить.

— Короче, слушай, она встречается с этой психованной, и я такая вся подавленная, само собой, и ужасно ревнивая, потому что не могла даже спокойно смотреть на её новую девушку, не чувствуя этой неконтролируемой злости в груди, просто кошмар какой-то, ха ха. Ну и, слушай внимательно, потом она рассталась с той психованной, из-за которой её арестовали и чуть ли не посадили в тюрьму. Её всё равно родители заставили расстаться с ней, я уверена. И теперь она вся такая из себя хорошенькая, пытается исправиться и быть паинькой, и пытается подкатить ко мне. И я была в восторге! К примеру, она пробралась ко мне в комнату через окно, ночью, и в тот момент я думала, что это ужасно романтично. Всё время представляла себе, как мы вместе идём на бал, _я_ и _странная соседская девочка_ , словно это было предначертано судьбой, и всё такое, но потом... Ты сейчас упадёшь. Её психованная бывшая подожгла мой дом! Неа, я не шучу! Её даже увезли в дурку на долгий срок. А девушка, в которую я была влюблена, уехала из штата. Потому что испугалась, что её обвинят в поджоге. Но не, нет, я не думаю, что она была в этом замешана. И нет, что с ней случилось после всего этого, я не знаю. Больше я её не видела. Вот такая у меня школьная любовная история. 

Весь юмор исчез из её интонации, а глаза померкли. Катра не знала как ответить. Её голос обязательно сломается, если она попробует что-то сказать, поэтому она сидела, смотря на свои руки на коленях.

— Обычно рассказ более смешной, — сказала Адора. — Обычно я не тебе его рассказываю.

— Можно я останусь? — спросила Катра. — Пожалуйста?

— Нет, — ответила Адора. — Нет, нельзя.

Затем она прокрутилась на стуле лицом к столу и открыла учебник по биологии, делая вид, что читает. Катра не знала как ей поступить, но она не уйдёт, пока Адора не будет прогонять её криком. Катра сняла свои кроссовки и легла на кровать. Адора не возражала.

— Тебе нравится здесь учится? — спросила Катра.

— Не говори со мной. — сказала Адора. — Я занята.

Катра закрыла глаза. Она слушала рокот обогревателя, шорох ручки Адоры по бумаге, в которой она делала записи. Катра хотела каждую ночь проводить время вот так, до конца своих дней. Раньше она никогда ни в чем не была уверена, и у неё никогда не было снов, которые длились бы дольше часа, но теперь она нашла свой смысл жизни. Её задача была таковой: поддерживать Адоре компанию, пока она занимается, и уснуть, зная, что любимая рядом.

Когда она проснулась, комната была погружена в черноту, а Адора залезала в кровать к девушке, и вокруг неё витал запах зубной пасты. Катра повернулась к ней, и Адору начало трясти, словно она была готова расплакаться, но потом она обвила своими ногами ноги Катры и спрятала своё лицо в её волосах.

— Ты снова уедешь, — сказала она.

— Нет, — возразила приглушённым голосом Катра, пряча лицо в шее Адоры. Она легонько поцеловала её ключицу, и Адора тяжело вздохнула. — Послушай, — Катра заставила себя подняться на локте, и посмотреть на Адору. — Я перееду сюда. Я устроюсь работать ландшафтным дизайнером или что-то типа того, не знаю. Где-то, где мы можем проводить время снаружи. Я куплю маленькую квартирку, и ты сможешь переехать со мной, если захочешь. Там будет чисто. Обещаю. Я буду регулярно убирать, ведь ты сейчас учишься, а учиться намного сложнее, чем убирать.

Адора долго не отвечала, бездумно перебирая пряди Катры пальцами. Катра поцеловала её в лоб, и уже начала надеяться на прощение девушки.

— Почему ты не писала мне? — спросила Адора. — Или хотя бы родителям? Мы не знали жива ты еще, или нет. 

— Не знаю. Думаю, мне было стыдно. Я так глупо сбежала, никому ничего не сказав. И из-за чего?

Адора смотрела на девушку, погружённая в раздумья. Катру трясло — усталость начала брать над ней верх, и Адора притянула её к себе.

— За что я тебя люблю? — спросила она, словно бы у Катры был на это ответ. — Потому что ты жила рядом?

— Я любила тебя, пока ты была в тысячах миль от меня, — сказала Катра.

Адора поцеловала её, а потом прижалась к ней всем телом, как это раньше делала Энтрапта. Но с Адорой всё по-другому. Адора неуверенная, тихая, но также очень сильная.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросила она.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Катра, чувствуя, как трясётся сильнее Адоры. Обогреватель выключился, и в комнате было тихо. — Когда мы обе были в пятом классе, я как-то решила прогулять школу, и увидела тебя, возвращавшуюся домой с занятий. Шёл дождь и… и ты споткнулась, и я должна была побежать к тебе, должна была выпрыгнуть из окна, хоть как-то помочь тебе. Я хотела помочь. Это было не так давно после… после твоего папы. Я всё ещё думаю об этом. Я должна была хотя бы постучать в вашу дверь.

— Ты видела меня? — сказала Адора. — Я помню тот день. Было такое чувство, что сам Бог решил меня подставить. Словно кто-то просто насмехался надо мной.

— Я должна была прийти к тебе. Я должна была. А что могло произойти, если бы я так и сделала? Ты бы меня впустила?

— Вот это, — ответила она, водя пальцами по её щеке, а потом к её груди. — Случилось бы это. Давай притворимся. Притворимся, что это тот день, и сейчас идёт дождь. Если бы ты пришла ко мне, то… сделала бы меня ужасно счастливой. Но я наверняка была бы слишком подавленной, и накричала бы на тебя. Но какая разница, давай скажем, что ты пришла, и…

— Ты долго плакала и твоя одежда была полностью мокрой, — Катра поцеловала её, и девушка прижалась к ней, вытягивая волнения Катры с каждым новым поцелуем.

— Да, — сказала Адора, пока сценарий дождливого вечера проигрывался только в их головах. — Именно.

Катра проспала всю ночь с мыслями о доме своих родителей. Он не горел, а был освещён светом жаркого солнца, Катре опять было шесть лет, и она бегала по дому с Ветром в руках. Её мать кричала на неё, папа читал газету, и Катра выбежала на улицу, зная, что на соседской лужайке сейчас играла с куклами Адора, и ждала появления Катры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
